goku dios supremo remake
by dark goku ss4
Summary: Después de la Derrota de Majin Buu, todos los Guerreros Z volvieron a sus vidas, pero cierto suceso extraño, estaba a punto de pasar. ¿que aventuras le espera anuestro saiyajin favorito?
1. Chapter 1

**Goku dios supremo remake**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Introducción:**

 **Después de la Derrota de Majin Buu, todos los Guerreros Z volvieron a sus vidas, pero cierto suceso extraño, estaba a punto de pasar.**

 **Nota de autor: para aclarar esta es una historia aparte que se nos ocurrió a HiperVegetaBlue4 y yo. Tendrá unos cambio ya que será el goku de saga buu después de la batalla, ya tengo algunas para el harem.**

 **Harem: De dxd: ophis- ravel- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- female Michael- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne- Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- Jeanne- fem vali lucifer(kanade lucifer)- fem ddraig(Illyasviel von Einzbern)- fem albion(Origami Tobiichi)- rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna-kuroka-koneko-rias- female Gasper Vladi- akeno (como una masoquista)- fem issei (haruhi suzumiya)**

 **asia argento- miza yuto - Karlamine- Mihae - Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- walpurga- Mira- Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- Villent- Li- Ni - Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- female Millicas Gremory- Ruruko Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Kalawarner - Aika Kiryu- Roygun Belphegor- Kunou- Yasaka- Tsubasa Yura- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon- momo hanakai- marion- Burent-** **lilith.**

 **De dragón ball: vados-18-marron- cus- Marcarita- Towa- jerez- kale- Sorrel- hop- Sanka Ku- Cocoa Amaguri- Su Roas- Caway- Cocotte- Brianne de Chateau.**

 **De madoka mágica: mami tomoe.**

 **Undertale: fem chara.**

 **Nyaruko - Nozomu Ezomori - NAO TOMORI - EUCLIWOOD HELLSCYTHE - MIRAJANE STRAUSS- KUESU JINGUUJI-TERMINUS EST-MARIA NARUSE-BLACK HANEKAWA-IRISVIEL VON EINZBERN-VANILLA de neko para- FUJIWARA NO MOKOU-YUKINO AGURIA-CHAIKA TRABANT- Chocola-** **Cinnamon-** **Coconut-** **Azuki-** **Minaduki shigure-** **Maple- Milk (neko para)-** **Elíka Drakul Draupnils- Místrúne Ásgrím- Restia Ashdoll- Krul Tepes- Sakura Kinomoto- rin tohsaka- Mitsumine Mashiro- Niko Yazawa- Artoria Pendragon- Miharu Sena Kanaka- Eucliwood Hellscythe- Claire Rouge- Momo Velia Deviluke- Oscuridad Dorada – nana-lala-mea- nemesis- Tearju Lunatique- Run Elsie Jewelria- Shizu Murasame- Ikamusume- Seraphim kore wa zombie desu ka- Rider medusa- Yuki Yoshida- kyoko kore wa zombie desu ka - Chloe von Einzbern- elizabeth bathory fate- Sanae Dekomori- Sarasvati- Taeko Hiramatsu- Fianna Ray Ordesia- Chris kore wa zombie - Lilia lilith- Ariel- Rikka Takanashi.**

 **De series: chun li- Jibril No Game no Life- Tifa Lockhart- Shuvi - Ikaros- Nymph- Astraea- Samus Aran- Mio Naruse- Shella- Riara- Chisato Hasegawa- Zest- Yuki Nonaka- Kurumi Nonaka- Rukia shinmai maou - Chaos- fem lopmon (familiar de goku)- gatomon(familiar)- Yoshino- mina aino - Kurumi Tokisaki- Yatogami Tohka- natsumi date a live - rei hino-** **ami mizuno- Setsuna Meiou- hotaru tomoe- lita Kino- Setsuna Kiyoura- Chibiusa Tsukino- Kotonoha Katsura- sekai saionji- Kokoro Katsura- Manami Katsura- Hikari Kuroda- Roka Kitsuregawa- Otome Katou- Inori Ashikaga- Otome karen- Kumi Mori- Natsumi Koizumi- Nanami Kanroji- Youko Saionji- Minami Obuchi- Stephanie Dolla- Mileena- Kitana- Jade- Tanya- Len Carnival Phantasm- White Len- Kurumu Kurono- Izuna Hatsuse- Astarotte Ygvar- Elfleda Mirjasdottír- blackgatomon- palmon- Þorhelga Svarthæð(Helga)- Ingrid Sorveig Sorgríms.**

 **Julie Sigtuna-** **SORA KASUGANO-** **Himari Noihara-** **Shizuku (Ayakashi Mizuchi)-** **Lizlet L. Chelsie (Ayakashi Tsukumogami)-** **Lizlet L. Chelsie (Ayakashi Tsukumogami)-** **Rinko Kuzaki (Humano)-** **Tamamo-no-mae (Ayakashi Zorro de nueve colas)-** **Kanna Kamui-** **Quetzalcoatl-** **Tohru-** **Elma-** **Ilulu-** **Rin Kokonoe-** **Ekaterina Kurae Katja-** **Maria Takayama-** **Aria Shichijō-** **Mutsumi Mitsuba-** **Shino Amakusa-** **Shino Amakusa- yoshino-** **Mayoi Hachikuji-** **nadeko sengoku-** **shinobu osino-** **Yotsugi Ononoki -** **Yuuki Mikan- megumin – yunyun- eris konosuba- Rin Tezuka- Misha Mikado-** **FUSE MIDORI-** **Asaka Mibu-** **Blind Girl-** **Hanako Ikezawa-** **Lilly Satou-** **Kayo Senju-** **Emi Ibarazaki-** **Enju Aihara-** **Tina Sprout-** **Kisara Tendo-** **Shizune Hakamichi.**

 **Azusa Azuki-** **Akame-renamon-** **Chelsea-** **Esdeath-** **Sayaka Dejima-** **Chihiro Uomi-** **Najenda-** **Kotomi Tsuda-** **Mine-** **Leone-** **Kurome-** **Sheele-** **dorothea akame ga kill-** **Palutena-** **Cosmina akame ga kill-** **Rory Mercury-** **Yukikaze Panettone-** **Horo Spice and Wolf-** **Suzuka akame ga kill-** **Kuugen Tenko-** **Mez akame ga kill-** **aria akame ga kill (Exclava)- sylvie Teaching Feeling- nephy- aurelia-**

 **Los personajes de dragon ball pertenece a sus creadores akira toriyama y la empresa toei. Los de otra series pertenece a sus creadores.**

* * *

Han pasado 5º Meses, de la derrota de Majin Buu, nuestros Héroes disfrutaban sus vidas con normalidad, a excepción de cierto Saiyajin que se encontraba entrenando con su Hijo menor, estos entrenaban afuera de su Nueva Casa que estaba lejos de la Casa de su Esposa Milk ¿Se preguntaran porque lejos de su Esposa?.

Bueno, tras volver la Paz en la Tierra Goku se encontraba ya cansado de la actitud de su Esposa ya que se volvió más estricta y gruñona, y como ya no le dejaba entrenar a su Hijo Goten y tampoco podían disfrutar de sus entrenamientos. Tomo una decisión y se divorciaron, Goten tenía que elegir con cual quedarse con su Madre o con su Padre, el pequeño Saiyajin Hibrido tras pensarlo un momento eligió quedarse con su Padre Goku ya que él también estaba harto de la actitud de su Madre y él quería volverse más fuerte para proteger la Tierra. Después de acabar el entrenamiento decidieron descansar y comer para luego seguir entrenando, Goten ya le faltaba poco para alcanzar el Super Saiyajin Fase 2 Full Power (Máximo Poder), por otro lado Goku pensaba como superar el poder de la Fase 3 para estar precavido para otro enemigo más fuerte que Majin Buu en eso se le ocurrió una idea

"Goten ya vuelvo iré a la Habitación del Tiempo" – dijo Goku a su hijo, el menor pregunto ¿Para qué iba haya?, el pelinegro respondió "Que quiere intentar algo", el Hibrido Saiyajin solo asintió y entro a la Casa para bañarse y dormir.

Goku se mano dos dedos a la frente, y se puso a sentir el Ki de Dende, para Tele transportarse al Palacio no tardo ni 10 segundos en buscarlo para después desaparecer y dejar el lugar donde estaba vacío.

* * *

 **En el Palacio de Kami - Sama**

Vemos, como El Dios de la Tierra (Dende) estaba sentado en el borde del Palacio observando el Paisaje, mientras que estaba regando las plantas todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escucharon un zumbido, y vieron cómo se materializaba la figura de alguien conocido y cuando se aclaró la imagen vieron a Goku con su traje de combate.

"Oh, que le trae por aquí señor Goku" - hablo Dende mientras se levantaba del borde del Palacio, y se acercaba al Saiyajin criado en la Tierra y seguía regando las plantas"

Hola, Dende cuanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto, solo he venido aquí para entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo y Espíritu para entrenar un poco y mejorar más mis Habilidades y Técnicas y obtener más poder para seguir protegiendo el Planeta" lo dijo con un tono de determinación, Dende le dijo que "Claro, puede entrar sin problemas", Goku le dio las gracias y entró al Palacio y empezó a caminar, mientras caminaba paso por un Pasillo donde había una entrada que llevaba a una Especie de Sala Oscura y observó cómo entre la oscuridad, empezó a brillar una especie de brillo Goku con un poco de curiosidad entró a la Sala y caminó hacia la luz, al llegar vio un modular pequeño muy viejo y observó que tenía un mantel, tapando unas cosas redondas y de ahí provenía el brillo al sacar al retirar el mantel, vio algo que lo sorprendió eran unas Esferas del dragón, como las que estaban repartidas en la Tierra lo único que era diferente es que estas "esferas" tienen las estrellas de color negra.

"No, sabía que habían otras Esferas del dragón", mientras cogía unas de las esferas ¿Porque Dende no nos dijo que tenía otras Esferas del dragón?, se preguntaba así mismo de repente las esferas empezaron a brillar de una forma muy fuerte ¿¡Pero qué pasa!?, exclamó con un tono alarmante y después...

¡Bom!

Se provocó una explosión en la Sala, el ruido de la explosión no fue muy fuerte, Dende y no la escucharon. Con Goku estaba en el suelo con algo de polvo "Auh, ¿Pero qué pasó?, se levantó y vio el lugar donde deberían estar las esferas solo había polvo y ceniza, y vio que las esferas estaban de piedras tiradas en el suelo rotas.

¿Por qué habrán explotado?, se preguntó pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y salió del lugar para dirigirse a la Habitación del Tiempo, para entrar y tomar un baño para limpiarse del polvo.

Al llegar, entro y se sacó la ropa fue al baño y entró en la ducha mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo con el agua escuchó una voz desconocida "Vaya, Vaya así que tú eres la persona que me libero", Goku al escuchar esa voz se giró para todas partes pero no vio a nadie "¿¡Quien fue que me habló!?, mientras salía de la ducha y se ponía en guardia de repente esa voz misteriosa dijo "Jaja tranquilo muchacho, no soy un enemigo solo quiero hablar contigo", con un tono tranquilo, Goku dijo "Pero en ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?, al acabar de decir eso, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza "¡AHHH, pero que me ocurre", se agarraba con las manos la cabeza, el dolor era tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente tirado en el piso del baño.

* * *

 **En la mente de Goku**

 **Este se levantaba y al recuperar la visión, observó que se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro "¿Dónde me encuentro?¿Que es este lugar?, se preguntó, en ese instante un fuerte resplandor segó a Goku por unos segundos al recuperar la visión, observó algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta enfrente de él se encontraba un enorme Dragón parecido a Shenlong pero con la diferencia es que este es de color Rojo con unos ojos color crema brillantes, unos cuernos enormes amarillos, unas espinas amarillas que llegaban hasta su cola, lo que más le sorprendió era su tamaño era muchísimo más grande que el Shenlong que conocen, talvez más grande que Porunga (Namek).**

 **"Veo, que ya despertaste", hablo el misterioso dragón al Saiyajin, Goku se puso en Guardia y exclamó "¡Quién eres tú, y porque te pareces a Shenlong!"**

 **"Tranquilo, muchacho no soy un enemigo solo te desmaye para que habláramos los dos", explicó el dragón Rojo al Saiyayin criado en la Tierra, Goku al escuchar las palabras del dragón se percató que no tenía malas intenciones "Bueno, confiaré pero aún no me has respondido mi pregunta ¿Porque te pareces a Shenlong?, le volvió a preguntar el dragón Rojo ,este solo suspiro y dijo "Bueno, si tanto quieres saber mi identidad te lo diré yo soy el primer Shenlong creado por el dios zarama - Sama soy el hermano mayor del** **Shenlong de la tierra y porugan como de otro que está dividido entre los universo ", confesó el Dragón y Goku quedo al confundido e impresionado al escuchar la identidad.**

 **Goku: ¿Quién es zarama, me podrías responder?**

" **Mi creador es el creador, de dos esferas más poderosas siendo yo y las que está dividida en los universos las esferas de la tierra y namek son solo unas poco poder. Ya que los namek partieron un pequeño trozo de las súper esferas del dragón y crearon las que ya conoces, por eso tiene límites al cumplir deseos" responde el Shenlong rojo más poderoso al saiyajin que esta sorprendido.**

" **¡increíble no sabía que existiera unas súper esferas, y que las esferas del dragón! tuviera esas limitaciones por ser una parte de menor poder" responde goku.**

 **yo nunca fui utilizado ya que yo tenía una desventaja la cual es, que una vez siendo invocado y cumplir el deseo las Esferas del Dragón se repartirán por el Universo y el planeta donde fueron invocadas explotara con el plazo de un año", explicándole cómo fue creado, sus poderes y su desventaja, Goku puso mucha atención a su relato, después el Saiyajin hablo "Hmmm, ya veo al parecer eres un Shenlong con la habilidad de cumplir deseos, que no los pueden ni cumplir ni el Shenlong que conocemos, ni tampoco Porunga de Namek", a lo que el Dragón asintió y este hablo" Si, quieres puedes llamarme Shenlong Definitivo o Shenlong Rojo como tú quieras", luego de un momento de charla el Shen Rojo le confesó algo "Que el ahora forma parte del Saiyajin, a lo cual él se volvió inmortal y que rejuveneció, teniendo la apariencia de una persona de 18 o 19 años"**

 **Shen Rojo hizo aparecer un Espejo enfrente del Pelinegro, este se vio y se sorprendió al ver que tenía la misma edad cuando peleo con Piccolo por primera vez, "Vaya sí que era verdad lo que dijiste jeje", mientras se seguía viendo en el espejo, entonces el Dragón hablo "Bueno, ya es hora de que salgas de tu mente", para después desaparecer de la vista de Goku.**

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Realidad**

Goku se levantaba del suelo del Baño, y se sobaba la cabeza ya que aún le dolía recordó de la charla con el Shenlong Rojo este sentó en una silla pequeña del Baño ¿Acaso habrá sido un sueño?, se preguntó y este se dirigió a un espejo y se vio la cara, para darse cuenta que se veía joven "Al parecer todo fue real", este salió y se dirigió a una cama para dormir un poco y que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **5 Horas Después**

Goku ya mejor de la cabeza, se pone a calentar para comenzar su entrenamiento lo primero que hizo es perfeccionar sus técnicas al punto de controlarlas con más facilidad, perfeccionó el Kaioken que ahora puede utilizarlo aumentado 30 veces, después realizó un entrenamiento especial controlando su mente y espíritu para evitar que algún sujeto intentara controlarlo con poder mental, luego entrenó su resistencia por alrededor de 10 días (Equivalente a 10 años) N/A: (Recuerden que Goku tiene inmortalidad por eso no envejecerá), los 10 días pasarían Goku probaría su nueva resistencia usando un Kaioken por 25 en su estado de Super Saiyajin 3 Full Power, aguantando lo sin problemas sorprendiéndose al poder resistir tal técnica con el Super Saiyajin 3, tiempo después Goku aumentaría el poder de su Estado Base, casi emparejando el poder de un Super Saiyajin 1 Full Power, con el resto del tiempo solo lo usaría para mejorar más su poder y técnicas. Ya con el pasar del tiempo Goku se daría por satisfecho con su entrenamiento.

"Ufff, vaya creo que ya es suficiente", mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente en ese momento Shen Rojo le habla "Veo, que ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento, dime no te gustaría visitar dimensiones antes de salir de la Habitación", con un tono de oferta, el Saiyajin lo pensó por unos momentos, y después hablo "Suena, interesante visitar los seres de otras dimensiones. Hmm está bien acepto tu propuesta", en ese instante Shen Rojo con su poder abrió un Agujero Negro, el Pelinegro entro y fue teletransportado.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido**

Goku apareció en un espacio vacío, donde había un montón de portales dimensionales "Donde estamos", pregunto el Oji Negro al Shen Rojo este responde "Estamos en el Nido de las Dimensiones, aquí existen infinidad de Dimensiones que llevan a muchos mundos", explicó el Dragón, el hijo de Bardock al escuchar la explicación no sabía cuál portal escoger, así que escogió a la primera que vio y se dispuso a entrar.

* * *

 **Dimensión Nº 785**

Nos ubicamos en una linda Ciudad llamada Kouh, en donde es de noche y con un cielo despejado que se podían ver las estrellas pero en ese instante se abrió el portal y de ahí salió expulsado el Saiyajin, este observó la ciudad y vio que era de noche "Vaya, este Planeta de esta Dimensión es igual a la Tierra, pero al parecer su Tecnología no están avanzada", entonces se dispuso a sentir los Ki's de los Terrícolas

después de analizar se percató de que habían unos Ki's negativos en una edificio, luego sintió otros Ki's que no eran negativas sino que tenían presencia de ser personas hostiles y por último sintió unas energías que no eran hostiles ni negativas sino que eran energías puras y sin malos motivos, "Hmm, al parecer estas energías que sentí son superiores a la de los Humanos", pensaba el Saiyajin Puro este tenía curiosidad de estas energías y se dirigió a la que estaba más cercana a él, las cuales estaban en una Academia.

* * *

 **En la Academia**

En un lugar dentro de la Academia se encontraban unas chicas, una sentada en un silla frente a un escritorio y la otra sentada en un sillón de la Habitación, la primera era una chica de piel blanca fina, con un cabello color carmesí que le llegaban hasta sus muslos y en la cabeza sobrepasaba un mechón de su cabello, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y lo más relevante de esta chica eran sus pechos que eran enormes junto con una figura voluptuosa el nombre de esta chica es Rias Gremory, una demonio y era Heredera del Clan Gremory también era el Rey de su Clan y Presidenta del Club del Ocultismo y estudiante de la Academia.

La otra chica tenía el cabello de color negro y corto, con unos ojos violetas llevaba un par de gafas color rojo su cuerpo era delgado pero sexi sus pechos no eran tan grandes como el de Rías esta chica se llamaba Sona Sitri, Heredera del Clan Sitri ella también era Rey de su Clan y era Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y también una estudiante de la academia.

Estas chicas tienen usaban un uniforme de chicas de la academia, estando este compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada (aunque de manga corta para primavera/verano) con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos.

"Gracias, Sona por ayudarme con estos documentos", la Pelirroja le agradecía a Sona por su ayuda ya que ella estaba muy atareada con sus tareas.

"De nada, Rias tú y yo somos amigas, y como amigas debemos ayudarnos en cualquier cosa", dijo la pelinegra con lentes mientras también revisaba unos documentos, pero en ese instante sintieron una presencia que se dirigía dónde estaban ellas estas se levantaron de sus asientos.

"Rias, esta presencia se dirige hacia aquí", Sona le advirtió a su amiga.

"Esta presencia es superior al de los Humanos tal vez se trate de un Ángel ya que siento que esa energía posee Bondad y Pureza", explicaba Rias entonces hicieron un hechizo de teletransportación para salir a fuera en el patio de la Academia.

Al estar afuera estas observaron a un joven que parecía tener 18 años, con un Gi de combate Naranja con una camisa azul debajo de la otra, un cinta azul en su cintura unas muñequeras azules, un pantalón Naranja como su camisa y por último unas botas azul marino con unos bordes rojos. Goku al voltear vio a unas chicas muy bonitas desde su punto de vista y sintió la misma energía negativa que sintió al llegar a esta Academia. Estos tres se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio "¿¡Quieres tú!?", exclamó la demonio en señal de pregunta Sona solo estaba callada analizando al Sujeto, entonces el Pelinegro responde "Mejor ustedes respóndanme de ¿Que son ya que siento que no son Humanos y es de mala educación preguntar sino dan su nombres?", preguntó con un tono serio las chicas demonios se quedaron estupefactas al ver que ese sujeto misterioso sabía que ellas no eran Humanas, Rias iba a hablar pero Sona se adelantó y dijo "Bueno te lo diremos pero con una condición que tú también nos dirás quién eres ¿Si?", con un tono tranquilo Goku lo pensó por un momento y este asintió los tres se dirigieron al Club al llegar las demonios se sentaron en un sillón grande y el Saiyajin se sentó en un sofá quedando enfrente de las chicas.

"Bueno te diremos que nosotras somos demonios", confesó Rias y el Saiyajin se quedó algo sorprendido por la declaración de la pelirroja y después le contaron sobre la Historia de la Guerra de las Tres Facciones y también de los Demonio, Ángeles y de los Ángeles Caídos el Oji negro ponía atención a todo lo que decían y le pareció muy interesante. Después de que las Sexis Demonios acabaran de contar todo, entonces le tocó a Goku hablar este empezó a contar de sus aventuras desde pequeño hasta la llegada de los Saiyajins como peleo contra Freezer, Cell y por ultimó con el oponente más poderoso Majin Buu y también les dijo cosas sobre el Ki y de sus técnicas y habilidades. Lo que no les conto fue del dragón que tiene dentro y de que es inmortal.

al terminar y observar a las dos demonios estas tenían una cara impresionada de todo lo que escucharon pero después de progresar toda esa información estas dijeron "¡Estás mintiendo no te creemos nada de lo que nos contaste!", mientras se levantaban del sillón y apuntaron con sus dedos de forma acusadora al Saiyajin, este se respondió que era verdad pero las chicas no le seguían creyendo entonces el Saiyajin se levantó y puso sus dos manos en las cabezas de las chicas y este transfirió sus recuerdos a la mente de ellas, excepto el recuerdo que tiene el dragón definitivo (N/A: Lo puede hacer ya que Shen Rojo le dio esa habilidad), Rias y Sona vieron los recuerdos de Goku y observaron sus peleas épicas y sus sacrificios al terminar tenían lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como sacrificaba su vida para proteger a sus seres queridos se secaron las lágrimas y dijeron "Perdón Goku por no creerte", bajando sus miradas y el Goku respondió "Tranquila Rias y Sona no pasa nada, y no lloren ya que chicas hermosas como ustedes no deberían llorar", y ponía su típica sonrisa y estas se sonrojaron al extremo al ver esa sonrisa que mostraba felicidad e inocencia.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia alternativa ya que tendrá personajes de otra series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Un Saiyajin de las Tres Facciones (goku dios supremo remake)

Capítulo 2º "La demostración de poder y un recorrido en la Ciudad"

Nota de autor: quiere que quite a akeno del harem ya que es muy usada en las historias. Michael será hombre ya que así decidimos, por cierto quiere que millicas gremory sea chicas lo dejo a su decisión.

Quiere que fem chara de Undertale este en el harem lo dejo en su decisión pero mejor no la coloco. Quiere que rias no esté en el harem ya que pienso quitarla al igual que akeno, lo dejo a su opinión si debo quitar otra chica. quiere a cauilifa.

Para aclarar esta historia que hago con un amigo no la hacemos reviews sino solo para entretener al público como mis otros fic que he hecho. Espero que entienda

Harem de goku: De dxd: ophis- ravel- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne- Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- Jeanne- fem vali lucifer(kanade lucifer)- fem ddraig(Illyasviel von Einzbern)- fem albion(Origami Tobiichi)- rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna-kuroka-koneko-rias- female Gasper Vladi- akeno (como una masoquista)- fem issei (haruhi suzumiya)

asia argento- miza yuto (UTAU HOSHINA) - Karlamine- Mihae - Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- walpurga- Mira- Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- marion- Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- female Millicas Gremory- Ruruko Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Kalawarner - Aika Kiryu- Roygun Belphegor- Kunou- Yasaka- Tsubasa Yura- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon- momo hanakai- marion- Burent- lilith.

De dragón ball: vados- cus- Marcarita- Towa- jerez- kale- Sorrel- hop- Sanka Ku- Cocoa Amaguri- Su Roas- Caway- Cocotte- Brianne de Chateau.

De madoka mágica: mami tomoe.

Nyaruko - Nozomu Ezomori - NAO TOMORI - EUCLIWOOD HELLSCYTHE - MIRAJANE STRAUSS- KUESU JINGUUJI-TERMINUS EST-MARIA NARUSE-BLACK HANEKAWA-IRISVIEL VON EINZBERN-VANILLA de neko para- FUJIWARA NO MOKOU-YUKINO AGURIA-CHAIKA TRABANT- Chocola- Cinnamon- Coconut- Azuki- Minaduki shigure- Maple- Milk (neko para)- Elíka Drakul Draupnils- Místrúne Ásgrím- Restia Ashdoll- Krul Tepes- Sakura Kinomoto- rin tohsaka- Mitsumine Mashiro- Nico Yazawa- Artoria Pendragon- Miharu Sena Kanaka- Claire Rouge- Momo Velia Deviluke- Oscuridad Dorada – nana-lala-mea- nemesis- Tearju Lunatique- Run Elsie Jewelria- Shizu Murasame- Ikamusume- Seraphim kore wa zombie desu ka- Rider medusa- Yuki Yoshida- kyoko kore wa zombie desu ka - Chloe von Einzbern- elizabeth bathory fate- Sanae Dekomori- Sarasvati- Taeko Hiramatsu- Fianna Ray Ordesia- Chris kore wa zombie - Lilia lilith- Ariel- Rikka Takanashi.

De series: chun li- Jibril No Game no Life- Tifa Lockhart- Shuvi - Ikaros- Nymph- Astraea- Samus Aran- Mio Naruse- Shella- Riara- Chisato Hasegawa- Zest- Yuki Nonaka- Kurumi Nonaka- Rukia shinmai maou - Chaos- fem lopmon (familiar de goku)- gatomon(familiar)- Yoshino- mina aino - Kurumi Tokisaki- Yatogami Tohka- natsumi date a live - rei hino- ami mizuno- Setsuna Meiou- hotaru tomoe- lita Kino- Setsuna Kiyoura- Chibiusa Tsukino adulta- Kotonoha Katsura- sekai saionji- Kokoro Katsura- Manami Katsura- Hikari Kuroda- Roka Kitsuregawa- Otome Katou- Inori Ashikaga- Otome karen- Kumi Mori- Natsumi Koizumi- Nanami Kanroji- Youko Saionji- Minami Obuchi- Stephanie Dolla- Mileena- Kitana- Jade- Tanya- Len Carnival Phantasm- White Len- Kurumu Kurono- Izuna Hatsuse- Astarotte Ygvar- Elfleda Mirjasdottír- blackgatomon- palmon- Þorhelga Svarthæð(Helga)- Ingrid Sorveig Sorgríms.

momoyo kawakami- Shiro No Game No Life- Kurami Zell- Julie Sigtuna- SORA KASUGANO- Himari Noihara- Shizuku (Ayakashi Mizuchi)- Lizlet L. Chelsie (Ayakashi Tsukumogami)- Rinko Kuzaki (Humano)- Tamamo-no-mae (Ayakashi Zorro de nueve colas)- Kanna Kamui- Quetzalcoatl- Tohru- Elma- Ilulu- Ekaterina Kurae Katja- Maria Takayama- yoshino- Mayoi Hachikuji- nadeko sengoku- shinobu osino- Yotsugi Ononoki - Yuuki Mikan- megumin – yunyun- eris konosuba- Rin Tezuka- Misha Mikado- FUSE MIDORI- Asaka Mibu- Blind Girl- Hanako Ikezawa- Lilly Satou.

Kayo Senju- Emi Ibarazaki- Enju Aihara- Tina Sprout- Kisara Tendo- Shizune Hakamichi. Stella Vermillion- Imari Nagakura- Azusa Azuki- Akame-renamon- Chelsea- Esdeath- Najenda- Kotomi Tsuda- Mine- Leone- Kurome- Sheele- dorothea akame ga kill- Palutena- Cosmina akame ga kill- Rory Mercury- Yukikaze Panettone- Horo Spice and Wolf- Suzuka akame ga kill- Kuugen Tenko- Mez akame ga kill- aria akame ga kill (Exclava)- sylvie Teaching Feeling- nephy- aurelia- Miyabi Hotaka- Yui Tatara- Fu Xiaoli- Ein Abgrund- Ayase Ayatsuji- Lilith Bristol- Rito Tsukimi- Lunaeyes Vermillion- Kurono Shingūji- Sakuya Tsukumo- Tohka Todo- Tomoe Tachibana- Iris Ascarid- Nene Saikyo- Shizuku Kurogane- Edelweiss.

Los personajes de dragon ball pertenece a sus creadores akira toriyama y la empresa toei. Los de otra series pertenece a sus creadores.

* * *

 ** _Comienza_**

Después de que Rías y Sona dejara de estar sonrojadas y luego le hablaron al Saiyajin "Goku por curiosidad nos puedes mostrar algo de tu poder, es que queremos saber que tan poderoso eres", le pidieron ese favor a Goku, este lo pensó y dijo "Bueno, está bien ya ustedes fueron amables conmigo les cumpliré ese favor", entonces estos salieron al patio de la Academia.

Goku se puso a una distancia algo alejada para que las chicas no salieran volando al expulsar su energía al estar ya en una distancia perfecta este hablo "Bueno, aquí voy", este empezó aumentar su poder y una aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo las demonios empezaron a sudar y temblar por sentir el tremendo poder del Saiyajin estas pusieron un escudo para no salir volando por el fuerte viento estas hablaron "Su poder es monstruoso", estas pensaron en tener al Saiyajin para que las ayudaran a romper un estúpido compromiso que fueron obligadas por el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer de casarse con un repugnante demonio el cual se llama Raiser.

Lo que no sabe goku es que está siendo observado por dos lolis dragón, que estaba interesada en el saiyajin ya que se dan cuenta que goku tiene mucho poder escondido.

"Que interesante este chico, tiene un aura de pureza como de luz y no solo eso sino un enorme poder, son goku estoy interesada en ti para que me ayudes" habla para sí misma inexpresiva, ophis la dragona del infinito.

"estoy de acuerdo con Tigo ophis-neesan este hombre también llama mi atención, ya que parece alguien inocente y fuerte que nos podría ayudar a cambio de algo" responde inexpresiva Lilith la hermana gemela de ophis la dragona del infinito.

La apariencia de Ophis es la de una linda joven con largo cabello negro hasta las caderas y ojos negros. Sus orejas difieren de las de un humano normal ya que tienen puntas puntiagudas, aunque su largo cabello negro hace que esta característica sea difícil de notar.

Su atuendo consiste en una moda Gothic Lolita negra.

Sin embargo, Ophis es un verdadero cambia formas, capaz de manipular libremente la forma y el tamaño de su cuerpo para adoptar cualquier forma que elija, independientemente de su edad, raza o sexo. A diferencia de los otros Dragones que tienen grandes

Cuerpos parecidos a reptiles, Ophis es un Dragón con forma humana.

Lilith se ve exactamente como Ophis con la excepción de un atuendo ligeramente diferente y una cola de caballo.

* * *

 **En el Infierno**

En una enorme casa en el infierno, se encontraba un tipo sentado detrás de un escritorio este tenía un pelo largo carmesí llevaba puesto una túnica violeta con gris con bordes y decoraciones doradas, y debajo llevaba un traje blanco y gris con bordes y un cinturón violeta su nombre era Sirzechs Gremory y él era uno de los cuatros Reyes Demonios y él también era Heredero del Clan Gremory. Este se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando de repente sintió una energía monstruosa que le dio un fuerte escalofrió por todo su cuerpo este se levantó de la silla de forma brusca.

"¡Que es esta enorme energía que estoy sintiendo!", se preguntaba muy asustado. En eso escucha que la puerta se abre y entra una mujer con traje de maid.

"¡Sirzechs - Sama lo sintió!", exclamo la mujer que tenía un cabello color plata con unas largas trenzas que llega hasta su cintura con unos pequeños arcos azules en sus extremos mientras que el resto se baja, terminando en trenzas gemelas. Se la ve puesto con un traje de mucama francés azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema de mucama blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como accesorio cosmético su nombre era Grayfia Lucifuge era una maid personal de Sirzechs.

"Si lo sentí este poder están grande que podría destruir las tres facciones con mucha facilidad", con un tono nervioso mientras que Grayfia se quedó impacta por la declaración de su amo ¿Tan poderosa era esa energía? , se preguntaba entonces dijo "Deberíamos comunicarnos con los otros líderes para que sepan de esto", entonces el pelirrojo dijo "No, es necesario ellos también debieron sentirlo" explicaba mientras se sentaba y se limpiaba el sudor de su frente entonces se concentró para ver donde se encontraba esa presencia y después de tanto meditar encontró su ubicación se encontraba en la ciudad Kuoh donde su hermanita estaba viviendo también sintió la presencia de su hermana y de otra persona estaban cerca de la presencia monstruosa este se preocupó pensado que ese ser misterioso que libera ese poder podría matar a su hermana.

"Grayfia vamos a la superficie, ya que siento que esa energía se encuentra cerca del lugar de mi hermana", mientras se levantaba y asía un hechizo de tele transportación la peli plateada asintió y entro en el círculo para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **En el Cielo**

En un lugar muy alto del cielo (no de forma literal), se encontraba una hermosa ciudad donde Vivian los seres llamados Ángeles un lugar muy tranquilo y pacifico estos seres llevaban unas alas blancas en su espalda y encima de su cabeza un aureola de ángel.

"¡Que esta energía que se siente en haya abajo en el mundo humano!", exclamaba muy asustado Michael tenía la apariencia de un hombre apuesto con un largo cabello largo rubio con unos ojos verdes tenía una armadura parecida a la de Sirzechs pero que solo que esta es dorada con bordes amarillos este se acercó al borde del Cielo para ver de dónde provenía la energía. Pero en ese instante escucho la voz de alguien acercándose hacia él.

"Michael – Sama sintió eso", gritaba una mujer muy alterada que era muy hermosa tenía un cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa, y es conocida como la mujer más bella del Cielo su nombre era Gabriel y era la líder de los ángeles y serafines.

"Si, Gabriel lo sentí al parecer viene de la academia donde estudia la hermana de Sirzechs", decía Michael que intentaba parecer tranquilo pero no podía.

"Deberíamos ir a ese lugar ya que siento la presencia de Sirzechs dirigiéndose a esa academia deberíamos ayudarlos para que no salgan muertos", hablaba la ángel, Michael asintió y creo un circulo para tele transportarse para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **En la Ciudad en una Casa Desconocida**

Adentro se encontraba un sujeto un hombre alto que parece tener unos veinte años y es de contextura normal, cabello negro, flequillo dorado y perilla negra su nombre era Azazzel el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos y de Grigori. Estaba tirado en el piso muy asustado ya que sintió una energía aterradora que lo hizo asustar hasta niveles incalculables.

"Pe-pero que está energía que mi hizo temblar a penas sentirlo", tartamudeo muy asustado se levantó y para ubicar la energía y la encontró estaba en una distancia no muy lejos de la suya cuando se disponía a ir con un circulo alguien entra a la habitación de Azazzel era una que tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso con comparación al de Rías tenía un cabello negro y ojos púrpuras su nombre era Penemue era la secretaria de Azazzel está vio que su amo preparaba un círculo mágico " Azazzel – Sama piensa ir? Si es así déjeme acompañarlo", dijo la secretaria este lo pensó y le dijo que venga estos entraron al círculo para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Academia**

Goku seguía expulsando su poder este a penas a liberado su 2% de poder y hacía temblar toda la ciudad este término de expulsar su energía para después relajarse y que todo dejara de temblar este seguía con el aura encima del cuerpo y este miro a las chicas y vio que estaban de rodillas al presenciar tal poder monstruoso con una mirada perdida el Saiyajin se acercó a ellas a un con el aura puesta, Sona salió de su estado de Shock para ver como Goku se acerca con esa aura blanca que mostraba intimidad.

"Go-Goku ese es todo tu poder", preguntaba en forma de tartamudeo el Saiyajin solo respondió "No, esto solo es mi 00,01% de poder", le corregía a la demonio esta se impresiono solo su 00,01% hizo temblar la ciudad no se imaginaba como seria su máximo poder.

Entonces el Saiyajin se fijó que Rias no se movía de su lugar este se acercó a la pelirroja y le hablo para que respondiera pero se dio cuenta que se había desmayado con los ojos abiertos este suspiro y dio una sonrisa el Saiyajin Puro este cargo a la demonio de forma nupcial este se acercó a Sona para decirle que "Ira a dejar a Rias en el Club para que duerma", Sona asintió pero antes de irse del lugar unos círculos aparecieron en el suelo y de ahí salieron los tres líderes de las facciones. Sona se sorprendió de ver a los líderes se preguntaba ¿Qué hacían aquí?, Goku al ver esas personas se preguntaba quiénes eran.

Los líderes al llegar al lugar vieron como también había venido Azazzel junto a su secretaria después dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaban Sona y el Saiyajin estos vieron que la energía que sintieron venia de ese chico, Sirzechs al ver al a Goku vio que él tenía a su querida hermana en sus brazos al parecer estaba como "muerta", este puso una mirada de enojo y rabia hacia al Saiyajin, este sintió como ese pelirrojo le ponía una cara enojada y se preguntó ¿Por qué?.

"¡Que le hiciste a mi hermana desgraciado!", reclamaba el pelirrojo con ira, Goku iba a decir algo pero vio como ese sujeto le lanzaba una bola de energía hacia donde estaba el. Goku se tele transporta y la bola choco con el suelo e hizo una explosión.

Los líderes se sorprendieron ya que no vieron cuando se movió. Goku apareció donde Sona y le entrego a Rias para que la cuidara esta la cogió y la dejo recostada en el suelo, Goku desapareció y apareció enfrente de Sirzechs este retrocedió del susto ya que no movió cuando apareció.

pummmmmmm

"ups, lo siento se me resbalo la mano" –dice goku sonriendo oscuramente para asustarlo.

Le dan múltiples golpes en el estómago, el controla su fuerza para luego enviarlo a unos árboles con una ráfaga invisible de ki chocado con los árboles y cayendo herido.

"Oye, idiota ten cuidado que esa bola de energía podía haber lastimado a tu hermana acaso no tienes cerebro", le recriminaba con una mirada seria al Maou herido, este solo frunció el entrecejo para después decir "¡Quien te crees para hablar así, además lastimaste a mi hermana eso no te lo voy a perdonar!", le reclamaba al Saiyajin malentendiendo.

Parece que quieres que te rompa los huesos, como castigo por ser tan idiota y casi matar a rias – responde goku cambiado su aura blanca a negro.

Desaparece y aparece frente al demonio de cabello carmesí, lucifer trata de golpearlo solo para ser esquivado y detenido sus débiles ataques. agarra los brazos rompiéndoselos, para luego tirarlo al suelo y patearlo rompiéndole los huesos de sus piernas.

Esta sorprendido el líder de los Ángeles, como el de los caídos, sona y los acompañantes de los líderes de lo fácil que derroto a Sirzechs.

Goku suspiro iba a decir que no le hizo nada a su hermana, pero el pelirrojo se lanzó hacia el Saiyajin, aun estado herido para intentar golpearlo, Goku solo esquivaba. el Saiyajin ya cansado de esto le dio un golpe en la nuca dejando inconsciente.

Los 2 líderes se quedaron impactados al ver como ese sujeto dejo inconsciente a Sirzechs estos iban a atacar al sujeto misterioso. Pero Sona les cerró el paso y les dijo "Que no le ataquen", estos frenaron y le preguntaron si ella conoce a ese tipo, ella asintió y le suplico que esperen que él les explique quien es.

Goku se acercó a los demás con el cuerpo del maou este lo dejo en el suelo. "Bien, ahora que este tipo esta inconsciente me pueden decir ¿Quiénes son ustedes?", pregunto el pelinegro los líderes al ver que el sujeto no tenía malas intenciones estos le contaron que ellos eran los líderes de las facciones que el pelirrubio es el líder de los Ángeles, el pelo negro con amarillo es el líder de los Ángeles Caídos y que el ultimo el pelirrojo es el líder de los Demonios, Goku les contó de quien es el, sobre todo su vida.

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar el relato del Saiyajin, Goku hizo su técnica y transfirió sus recuerdos a todos y quedaron más impactos Gabriel, Penemue y Grayfia quedaron tristes al ver sus recuerdos donde él se sacrificaba.

"Hmmpp", se escuchó el quejido de alguien y vieron que Rias se levantaba del suelo.

"Al fin te despertaste", comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa, la pelirroja al recuperar bien la visión vio a los líderes de cada facción y también vio a su hermano tirado en el piso está se acercó algo alterada al cuerpo de su hermano y pregunto ¿Qué le paso?, Sona le conto lo que paso mientras ella estaba inconsciente Rias lo entendió después el maou se levanta del suelo y este ve al cabello alborotados este intento atacarlo pero su hermana lo frena diciéndole que no le ataque que ella está bien y que no le hicieron nada este se detuvo y Goku le mostró sus recuerdos para aclararle al pelirrojo que él no es un ser malvado, luego de ver sus recuerdos este quedó convencido y le pidió disculpas al Saiyajin este le dijo "Que no pasa nada".

Los líderes pensaron en reclutar al saiyajin de cabello alborotado para que este se uniera a su facción este le preguntaron si se quiere unir a sus facciones el Saiyajin respondió "Pero para eso tendría que convertirme en demonio, ángel y ángel caído entonces me niego rotundamente", mientras levantaba la mano en modo de negación los líderes le respondieron que no es necesario convertirse en demonio o ángel para estar en su facción y le contaron que ello le pondrá una marca de su facción en su pecho para que así se demuestre que usted pertenece a las tres facciones el hijo de bardock lo pensó y acepto pero con una condición que él no obedecerá órdenes de ninguno de los tres ya que su raza es orgullosa y no vive para cumplir órdenes de nadie, los tres lo pensaron y aceptaron la condición de Goku estos le dijeron que se saque la camisa para ponerle el sello, este obedece y se saca la camisa mostrando sus músculos bien formados (7u7 okno xD), las chicas que estaban ahí se sonrojaron al máximo al ver la musculatura del Saiyajin que se les hacía baba en la boca, Grayfia pensaba en cosas pervertidas que podía hacer con el pelinegro al igual que Penemue y Grabriel (la hermana de Michael le parpadearon las alas a negro para luego volver a blanco) pensaron que el cuerpo de Goku era como ver una estatua esculpida por el mismo dios, Rias y Sona pensaron lo mismo los líderes se acercaron al pecho del cabello alborotado y le pusieron el sello en el pecho de Goku apareció tres marcas una de color rojo que representaba a la Familia Gremory, la otra era una de color verde que representa a los Gregory y el ultimo era de un color amarillo fuerte que representa a los ángeles.

"¿Eso es todo?, pregunto el hijo de bardock y los lideres asintieron.

"Bueno, con esto ya perteneces a nuestras facciones", explico Azazzel.

"Goku, ya que perteneces a la familia Gremory te quiero presentar a mis demás siervos", hablo Rias y Sona estaba de acuerdo estas dos llamaron por un círculo mágico a sus siervos para que conocieran a un nuevo miembro que pertenece a la facción demoníaca.

* * *

Después de unos minutos

Aparecieron unos círculos rojos juntos a unos círculos grises y de ahí salieron unas personas.

Los de los círculos rojos salieron tres chicas que llevaban el mismo uniforme escolar de la academia.

La primera era una chica con un voluptuosa cuerpo que parecía tener la misma edad que Rías tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

El nombre de esta chica es Akeno Himejima era la Reina de Rías y Vicepresidenta del Club de Oculto en el Clan era conocida como la "Sacerdotisa del Trueno".

La segunda chica pequeña de 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su nombre es Koneko Tōjō era la Torre del Clan de Rias y tenía una mirada fría.

La tercera era una chica de 17 años de edad con un cabello rubia y los ojos de color grises tenía un cuerpo algo delgado pero atractivo con unos pechos de tamaño "C", con unas piernas sexis. Tiene un cabello rubio muy largo, guardado en dos colas de caballo que llegan a la mitad de los muslos, y ojos grises. El nombre de esta chica es Miza Yūto era la caballera de Rías.

Los de los círculos grises salieron en total de 6 chicas y un chico.

La primera chica que apareció con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaños claro. es una mujer de 1,70 cm. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aunque también lleva gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados).

Su nombre era Tsubaki Shinra era la Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y la Reina del Clan de Sona.

N/A: (Las otras personas ya saben quiénes son ya que me da paja de seguir describiendo :v)

Estos al llegar le preguntaron a Rías y Sona quien era ese nuevo miembro y estas le señalaron a Goku y les dijeron que ese el nuevo miembro luego les contaron lo demás de que él ahora era aliado de las facciones y después Goku les paso sus recuerdos para que lo conozcan bien.

Se quedaron impactados luego de ver eso, le saludaron de la forma más amable y le daban la bienvenida.

"Bueno, ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño mañana nos vemos", mientras se despedía pero en ese momento Rías le dijo dónde va a vivir, este le respondió que si tiene un lugar donde va a dormir, este se puso a levitar para después salir volando hacia un sitio algo alejado los presentes vieron como el pelinegro se desaparecía en el cielo, estos se preguntaron ¿Si, lo verán más a menudo?, estos hicieron círculos para irse a sus hogares a descansar mientras Rias y Sona seguían mirando el cielo estas querían invitar al Saiyajin a sus casas para que vivieran con ellas ya que ellas se habían enamorado del contar solo ver sus recuerdos donde mostraba valentía, coraje, determinación luego estas se fueron a sus casas para dormir.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku vuela tranquilamente, se dio cuenta de que no hay seres poderosos como los de sus universos. Dándose cuenta que en esa dimensión en la que llego es muy extraña, ya que está muy atrasado en tecnología.

El saiyajin sintió unas pequeñas energías que se está debilitado, usa la teletransportacion mejorado. Goku aparece en una casa vieja, se dio cuenta que esta por derrumbarse estado muy frágil el saiyajin observo un grupo de chicas menos de edad con ropas sucias y desgatada.

Las chicas preocupadas al ver a goku, pensado que les ara algo ya que esta solas.

"Por favor no nos haga daño, estamos solas viviendo aquí" responde las chicas que estaba sucias de polvo.

Lo siento por no presentarme, soy son goku no se preocupe yo no soy malo así que no se preocupe no les are daño chicas.

"soy Shigure Minaduki, yo vivo con todas ya que yo perdí a mis familiares que murieron" responde shigure al saiyajin.

Shigure es una niña de 12 años con cabello violeta oscuro, hasta los hombros y ojos violetas. Su cabello tiene adornos florales en ambos lados. Ella lleva un rosa kimono viejo con estampados de flores que está sucio como algo roto y sandalias zori de color índigo oscuro rotas.

"Soy chocola tengo 5 años goku-san" – responde sonriendo una chica neko.

Chocola tiene el pelo largo y moreno en dos twintails con dos cintas rosas pequeñas encima de su cabeza, combinando su vestido rojo con blanco, está sucio con huecos y con medias y zapatos rosados, desgastados. Tiene una Campana de color plateado.

"Es un gusto goku-san soy Vanilla la hermana gemala de chocola" responde la gemela estoica al saiyajin.

Vanilla es una gatita de cinco años con orejas de gato blanco y una cola blanca. Ella tiene la piel blanca y ojos azules, a Su cabello es blanco y largo, atado y labrado como dos colas sostenidas por un cordón azul.

Su vestimenta normal consiste en un vestido azul sucio, que se asemeja a un estilo lolita. Ella usa dos cintas azules grandes; uno en la parte superior de la cabeza y otro en la parte superior del pecho. Su mano izquierda está ligeramente envuelta con una cuerda azul y ella usa una liga pequeña cerca de la punta de su cola. Ella usa calcetines blancos a la altura de las rondillas estado roto y sucio, Tiene una campana de color dorado una vez que pasa.

"Soy Coconut e-es un g-gusto goku-kun por cierto tengo un año" responde una chica alta de piel oscura.

Coconut es la más alta de las hermanas y la más desarrollada para su edad. Tiene el pelo rubio claro que llega hasta la cintura y tiene ojos de color ámbar y heterocromía. Su atuendo consiste en una blusa sin hombros, rosa, sin tirante, pantalones de mezclilla con su tanga púrpura levantada para ser parcialmente visible en las caderas por encima de los pantalones cortos, y zapatos de tacón morados.

"Soy maple, goku-kun es un gusto por cierto tengo 2 años" – responde maple educadamente la chica neko.

Maple usa un vestido marrón, tacones negros y calcetines hasta la rodilla, muy similar a un uniforme típico de niña de escuela. Su cabello es largo, rubio y rizado en las puntas. Ella también tiene ojos verdes y lleva una diadema con un lazo blanco en ella. Su campana es de color dorado.

"Soy Cinnamon, es un gusto goku-san yo también tengo 2 años" responde la chica gato de cabello color lavanda.

Cinnamon las orejas de la chica apuntan hacia abajo en lugar de hacia arriba como la mayoría de los gatos. Ella tiene ojos color ámbar y cabello color lavanda. Su cabello está atado con una cinta blanca que alcanza la longitud del cuello, pero se ha demostrado que llega más allá de los hombros.

Su atuendo habitual consiste en zapatos rosas con cintas a juego en ellos, una cinta grande en el frente de Canela y otra más pequeña en la cola. Ella viste un vestido de niña mágico azul claro y blanco complementado por calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla a juego y un par de guantes con volantes de color púrpura claro en los dobladillos. Ella usa un collar rosa con su campana de color plateado.

"Soy Azuki es un gusto goku-kun, por cierto yo tengo 3 años" responde la chica gato de cabello marrón oscuro.

Azuki es una gatita con piel pálida y ojos marrones oscuros. A pesar de haber envejecido a los tres años, tiene el cuerpo de un niño humano como sus hermanas. Tiene el cabello castaño corto con dos colas gemelas pequeñas, unidas por dos pinzas para el cabello con un tema de gato, y tiene flequillo colgando en los lados frontales de la cabeza. El color de su cola es a rayas, alternando entre el color de su cabello y el marrón claro.

Su vestimenta, usa un atuendo tipo seifuku, que consiste en una camisa blanca sin mangas abotonada con cuello azul y un ascot rojo. Su falda es azul, plisada, y usa zapatos negros Mary Jane con calcetines blancos en el tobillo. Su campana es de color dorado y colgada en un cuello rojo que lleva puesto.

"Soy Milk la gata tengo 12 años goku-san" responde la chica gato de cabello azul grisáceo.

La Milk tiene el pelo azul grisáceo y posee ojos verdes oliva. Ella usa un uniforme que consiste en lo que parece ser un delantal marrón que tiene un cuello amarillo. Ella también usa una falda o una camiseta blanca interior, tiene unas zapatillas gris y medias rosa.

"Hola es un gusto goku-san soy sakura kinomoto de 14 años" responde la chica de cabello castaño.

Sakura tiene cabello castaño corto, piel clara y ojos verde esmeralda. Es naturalmente baja en estatura, pero crece lentamente a medida que pasan los años. Usa una camiseta larga rosa de estrellas, un pantalón negro y unas botas azul.

Veo que está muy solitarias, no les gustaría vivir con migo y tener ropa como momentos felices. "Que me dice chicas, les dejo que decida no las jusgare" responde el saiyajin mostro su famosa sonrisa sonrojándolas.

Las chicas pensaron unos minutos y aceptaron ya que quería vivir tranquilamente felices.

Todas: si goku-san/kun aceptamos.

Goku se sujeta a todas desapareciendo usado el kai kai a un lugar donde crear su casa.

* * *

 **Con el Saiyajin**

Goku y las chicas aparecieron en un bosque, que le pareció perfecto al saiyajin para una casa enorme.

"Oye Shenlong me puedes cumplir unos deseos", hablo en su mente con el dragón este le respondió "Bueno, dime tus deseos", Goku le dijo sus deseos "Primero quiero que me des una capsula que tenga adentro una casa muy grande con muchas habitaciones, y otras cosas y una nevera con mucha comida, Segundo que me des una capsula con ropa saiyajins y Dogis como los míos, Tercero una bolsa con semillas senzus que no se acaben, Cuarto una nave espacial con una máquina de gravedad como la que use para ir a Namek y que no tenga límites de números de gravedad al aumentarle, Quinto una caja para guardar las capsulas y eso es todo", término el pelinegro el Shen Rojo se los cumplió y a Goku le apareció una caja con las capsulas y en su cintura las semillas senzus.

Este saco la capsula con la casa, oprimió el botón de la capsula y la tira al suelo y hace una explosión pequeña y apareció la casa que quería. Las chicas se sorprendieron de la enorme casa mansión, que salió de una capsula.

Entraron y vieron que era muy espaciosa con muebles una sala bonita, la cocina y las habitaciones, goku y las chicas entraron a la cocina y sacaron comida de la nevera cocinado.

Ya que tenía mucha hambre, después de comer se fueron a la ducha para bañarse con el saiyajin. goku se vio en un espejo y observo las marcas que le pusieron luego salió del baño junto a las chicas, este entro a un cuarto y se cambió de ropa para dormir se acostó en la cama y empezó a pensar "¿De cómo estarán sus amigos sin su presencia?, este no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se durmió.

Lo que no sabía goku es que las chicas entraron a la habitación, acostándose en la enorme cama con el saiyajin abrazándolo. Las chicas usa pijamas que encontraron en la casa.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku se levantó observado que las chicas, está en su habitación sonriendo. Se levanta dando los buenos días.

Desayunaron felices y se cambiaron para ir a visitar la ciudad este se fue caminando. Goku le pidió a Shenlong que le creara un restaura de dulces como de cualquier tipo de comida y no solo dulces.

La pastelería y restaura se llama, Patisserie La Soleil/ Pastelería La Soleil. Creo copias que se encargara de crear los dulces que venderá, mientras sale con las chicas para conocer la ciudad kuoh.

La gente ve a goku con las chicas, al llegar fue observando el centro como Tiendas, Bibliotecas donde compro algunos libros que envió a la casa, Cafeterías etc. Al andar caminando observo como las mujeres se le quedaban viendo con ojos de lujuria y los hombres con cara de molestia y envidia por ser tan guapo y estar acompañado por lindas chicas ya que el oji negro tenía un cuerpo bien formado.

El saiyajin escucho unas voces que le llamaban.

"¡Goku-kun!", este al voltear vio a unas personas que reconoció al instante eran Rias y Sona.

"Hola, chicas ¿qué hacen por aquí?", pregunto el Saiyajin estas le respondieron que estaban de compras y que Akeno y Tsubaki las acompañaban. Luego aparecieron las otras dos chicas y vieron a Goku y le saludaron.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta, de las chicas que acompaña al saiyajin estado celosas y enojadas.

Rias: ¿goku-kun quienes son esas chicas que te acompaña?

Sona: si quienes son.

Goku presento a las chicas que vive con él a los demonios del clan gremory y sitri. Koneko estaba más celosas al ver que son chicas gato.

"Bueno, que tal si vamos juntos por el centro ya que me quiero comprar algo de ropa para mí y las chicas ya que necesita", dijo el azabache aceptaron y se fueron con él.

Al pasar por las tiendas buscando una de ropa los hombres vieron con celos al azabache ya que este iba con unas hermosas chicas y Goku al notar no le importó. Al entrar a una tienda que contenía ropa femenina como masculina la pelirroja junto con la pelinegra corta buscaban ropa para el cabello alborotado estas le dieron una camisa naranja con una chaqueta naranja con un jean azul y unos zapatos rojos el entro en un vestidor para cambiarse las chicas demonios vieron que le quedaba muy bien y que se veía más guapo y lo mejor se le remarcaban los músculos estas se sonrojaron.

Tsubaki dijo que iba a ir a comprar algo de beber esta salió del local y entro a una tienda con refresco al pagar y salir de la tienda esta escucho unas voces repugnantes

"Oye, preciosa estas sola", era un tipo con pinta de matón junto con otros tipos eran tres en total.

"Ven, con nosotras para divertirnos", hablo el otro tipo con una cara de malicia.

"No molesten estoy ocupada", esta se dio media vuelta pero uno de esos chicos de la agarró del brazo, "Tu, no te vas a ningún lado", le hablo mientras ponía una sonrisa malvada. Tsubaki le pega una cachetada y este se enoja y la iba a golpear pero ese interrumpido por una voz.

"¡No, te atrevas a tocarla malditos o les romperé los huesos y alma!", era el azabache con una mirada que daba miedo a cualquiera, este le agarro la mano del matón y se la quebró este grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, su otro amigo le intento pegar un puñetazo al saiyajin, este solo le dio un golpe a tipo que lo tiro al piso el ultimo del grupo intento pegarle con un bate de madera este le lanzo un batazo a la cabeza pero solo con hacer contacto con la cabeza del oji negro se rompió en mil pedazos este cansado de tonterías le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente. Luego de acabar con esos tipos se acercó a Tsubaki.

"Estas Bien, no te lastimaron", pregunto con algo de preocupación, esta negó con la cabeza.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien", contesto con una sonrisa, el azabache solo dio una sonrisa "Que bueno", mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra y le dio un beso en la frente de Tsubaki.

Esta se sonrojo como el color de la sangre, el oji negro se dio cuenta de esto, este le puso una mano en la frente "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?", pregunto el saiyajin, la chica salió de su trance y miro hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Las otras chicas llegaron al ver a unos tipos tirados al suelo, estas preguntaron ¿Qué paso?, el hijo de bardock les contó lo que paso, las demonios y chicas que vive goku vieron a Tsubaki que tenía una cara muy roja estas se pusieran celosas estas le preguntaron que tenía, esta dijo nada con nerviosismo sacando su rubor.

El resto del día se la pasaron comprando, jugando, divirtiéndose etc.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

Espero que les gustara por cierto como dije los fic que hago es para que entretener no por reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Saiyajin de las Tres Facciones (goku dios supremo remake)**

Capítulo 3º: "Conociendo una monja, una ángel caído y una chica Sekiryuutei"

Nota de autor: bien ustedes decidieron que akeno, se quede en el harem y la dejare pero será una masoquista para que sepa. Michael será hombre ya que así decidimos, por cierto millicas gremory si será mujer será la hija que nunca tuvo cariño por su padre el hermano rias.

Ya que su padre sirzechs lucifer y madre que es un personajes inventado, ya que grayfia solo sería la maid reina. Como decía nunca le dieron cariño a ella solo a su hermano gemelo llamado sasuke.

Ella siempre quiso cariño y busco tratado de hacer lo mejor, para que sepa cuando aparezca. Como me digiero no colocare a fem chara y lo are.

Aquí está el capítulo que les teníamos preparado HiperVegetaBlue4 y yo. Bueno chico mi amigo y yo hemos estado muy ocupados, por eso no he podido actualizar. Por cierto para que comentaron diciendo

Dragon Ball Super Capilto 121 ! Aniraza Universo 3 vs Universo 7 !

Vegeta Vs Jiren Dragon Ball Super Capilto 122! Freiza Vs Dyspo! Gohan y 17 vs Toppo

Otra nota : quiere goku tenga algo de la personalidad de arata de Trinity seven.

Harem de goku: De dxd: ophis- ravel- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne- Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- Jeanne- fem vali lucifer(kanade lucifer)- fem ddraig(Yoko Littner)- fem albion(Origami Tobiichi)- rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna-kuroka-koneko-rias- female Gasper Vladi- akeno (como una masoquista)- fem issei (haruhi suzumiya)

asia argento- miza yuto (UTAU HOSHINA) - Karlamine- Mihae - Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- walpurga- Mira- Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- marion- Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- female Millicas Gremory- Ruruko Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Kalawarner - Aika Kiryu- Roygun Belphegor- Kunou- Yasaka- Tsubasa Yura- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon- momo hanakai- marion- Burent- lilith (hermana de ophis) – grayfia.

De dragón ball: vados- cus- Marcarita- Towa- jerez- kale- Sorrel- hop- Sanka Ku- Cocoa Amaguri- Su Roas- Caway- Brianne de Chateau.

De madoka mágica: mami tomoe.

Trinity Seven Chicas: Hijiri Kasuga- Lilith Asami- Lieselotte Sherlock- Levi Kazama- Mira Yamana- Akio Fudo- Yui Kurata- Arin Kannazuki- Astil Manuscript (sora)- Anastasia-L - Black Imperial Sword Judecca- Selina Sherlock- Ilias Fragment- lugh trinity seven- Okto (sera familiar de goku)- Radix Astil- Master Liber.

Fate Zero: Sakura Matō.

Nyaruko - Illyasviel von Einzbern- Nozomu Ezomori - NAO TOMORI - EUCLIWOOD HELLSCYTHE - KUESU JINGUUJI-TERMINUS EST-MARIA NARUSE-BLACK HANEKAWA- IRISVIEL VON EINZBERN-VANILLA de neko para- FUJIWARA NO MOKOU-YUKINO AGURIA-CHAIKA TRABANT- Chocola- Cinnamon- Coconut- Azuki- Minaduki shigure- Maple- Milk (neko para)

Elíka Drakul Draupnils- Místrúne Ásgrím- Restia Ashdoll- Krul Tepes- Sakura Kinomoto- rin tohsaka- Mitsumine Mashiro- Nico Yazawa- Artoria Pendragon- Momo Velia Deviluke- Oscuridad Dorada – nana-lala-mea- nemesis to love ru- Tearju Lunatique- Run Elsie Jewelria- Shizu Murasame- Ikamusume- Seraphim kore wa zombie desu ka- Rider medusa- Yuki Yoshida- kyoko kore wa zombie desu ka - Chloe von Einzbern- elizabeth bathory fate- Sanae Dekomori- Sarasvati- Taeko Hiramatsu- Fianna Ray Ordesia- Chris kore wa zombie - Lilia lilith- Ariel- Rikka Takanashi.

De series: chun li- Jibril No Game no Life- Tifa Lockhart- Shuvi - Ikaros- Nymph- Astraea- Samus Aran- Mio Naruse- Shella- Riara- Chisato Hasegawa- Zest- Yuki Nonaka- Kurumi Nonaka- Rukia shinmai maou - Chaos- fem lopmon (familiar de goku)- gatomon(familiar)- Yoshino- mina aino - Kurumi Tokisaki- Yatogami Tohka- natsumi date a live.

Manami Katsura, Kotonoha Katsura , Moeko Itou , sekai saionji (chicos quitaremos a sekai del harem, o quiere que sea la exclava de goku)- Chibiusa Tsukino (quiere sea del harem pero versión adulta) - rei hino- ami mizuno- Setsuna Meiou- hotaru tomoe- Kokoro Katsura (será la hija de goku que sentirá amor a su padrastro que sale con su mama y hermana).

Setsuna Kiyoura- Hikari Kuroda (será una esclava)- Scáthach fate- Roka Kitsuregawa - Brynhildr fate - tamamo no mae fate- kobato hasegawa- Mizore Shirayuki- Kiyohime fate- rider medusa- caster medea-kurumu kurono- Euryale (la hermana de medusa) fate- Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi- sakura saber fate - shuten douji fate- Nero Claudius fate- Marie Antoinette fate - Jeanne d'Arc fate- mordred fate- Jack the Ripper fate- Helena Blavatsky fate- Stheno fate- Euryale fate- Queen Medb fate- Nursery Rhyme fate- Hakua Shiodome- Hikari Kongou- Reiko Arisugawa- Sylphynford Tachibana- Ebina Nana- Miyuki Kujou.

Yaya machine doll- Irori machine doll- Komurasaki machine doll- teaching feelings: sylvie- Nephy- Aurelia. - Aika Tenkuubashi- Karen Jinryou- Tsumiki Miniwa- ako tamaki- Hotaru machine doll- Akane Segawa- Kyōh Goshōin- Yui Saitō- Akasha Bloodriver- Maika Sakuranomiya- Kaho Hinata- Mafuyu Hoshikawa- Aika Sakuranomiya- hideri kanzaki mujer- Akua Shuzen- Kokoa Shuzen- Ruby Tōjō- Shamsiel Shahar- Yukari Sendō- Roxanne De Dejiiru - Gladis von Wakenhaim Kyonyuu Fantasy- Isis Petrovna Elenskaya- Tamamushi machine doll- Kamakiri machine doll – Kagero machine doll- Himegumo machine doll- Mitsubachi machine doll (sera las muñecas familiar de son goku)- Charlotte Belew- Frey machine doll- Henriette Belew machine doll- Yumi Shirayanagi- Twiska (Brandish)- Iori Sekiguchi.

Si quiere elimina del harem sera de su elección: por cierto quiere goku vaya al la dimension o universe de akame ga kill u otro.

Otome Katou- Inori Ashikaga- Otome Karen (quiere que ella y su hermana este)- Youko Saionji- Minami Obuchi- Stephanie Dolla- Mileena- Kitana- Jade- Tanya- Len Carnival Phantasm- White Len- Kurumu Kurono- Izuna Hatsuse- Astarotte Ygvar- Elfleda Mirjasdottír- blackgatomon- palmon- Þorhelga Svarthæð(Helga)- Ingrid Sorveig Sorgríms.

momoyo kawakami- Shiro No Game No Life- Kurami Zell- Julie Sigtuna- SORA KASUGANO- Himari Noihara- Shizuku (Ayakashi Mizuchi)- Lizlet L. Chelsie (Ayakashi Tsukumogami)- Rinko Kuzaki (Humano)- Tamamo-no-mae (Ayakashi Zorro de nueve colas)- Kanna Kamui- Quetzalcoatl- Tohru- Elma- Ilulu- Ekaterina Kurae Katja- Maria Takayama- yoshino- Mayoi Hachikuji- nadeko sengoku- shinobu oshino - Yotsugi Ononoki - Yuuki Mikan- megumin – yunyun- eris konosuba- Rin Tezuka- Misha Mikado- FUSE MIDORI- Asaka Mibu- Blind Girl- Hanako Ikezawa- Lilly Satou-

Kayo Senju- Emi Ibarazaki- Enju Aihara- Tina Sprout- Shizune Hakamichi- sakura kinomoto.

Imari Nagakura- Azusa Azuki- Akame-renamon- Chelsea- Esdeath- Najenda- Mine- Leone- Kurome- Sheele- dorothea akame ga kill- Palutena- Cosmina akame ga kill- Rory Mercury- Yukikaze Panettone- Horo Spice and Wolf- Suzuka akame ga kill- Mez akame ga kill- aria akame ga kill (Exclava)- sylvie Teaching Feeling- nephy- aurelia- Miyabi Hotaka - Lilith Bristol- Rito Tsukimi- Sakuya Tsukumo- Tomoe Tachibana- Iris Ascarid.

Los personajes de dragon ball pertenece a sus creadores akira toriyama y la empresa toei. Los de otra series pertenece a sus creadores.

* * *

 **Comienza**

Al siguiente día el Saiyajin se levantó de su cama con cuidado sin despertar a las niñas que están dormidas en su cama, entro a la cocina y vio Shigure Minaduke que estaba tomando un vaso de agua esta vio al ojinegro y le dijo "Buenos Días Goku-Kun", con una sonrisa el pelinegro le devolvió el saludo "Buenos Días también Shigure-Chan", con su típica sonrisa la niña solo se sonrió y luego le pregunto "¿A dónde vas a esta hora?", el Saiyajin le respondió "Iré a entrar un poco a fuera, tu quédate aquí para que le prepares el desayuno a las demás chicas ¿sí?", la chica solo asintió.

El Saiyajin salió de la casa y se alejó un poco metió su mano en dogi y saco la caja de las capsulas cogió la de la Nave de Gravedad, oprimió el botón y la lanzo al suelo, hace una pequeña explosión y apareció la Nave de Gravedad este entro y vio que su espacio es más grande y que tenía muchas más cosas se acercó al panel de la máquina y puso la gravedad de 1.000 el ambiente se puso de un tono rojizo y el Saiyajin cayó al suelo.

"Wow, sí que es pesada está gravedad", se habló para sí mismo este se levantó y tenía algo de dificultad "Bueno, es hora del entrenamiento", presiono otro botón del panel y apareció unos robots de forma circular que empezaron a disparar rayos al pelinegro este los esquivabas con mucha facilidad, para luego presionar un botón de los robots y apagarlos.

Goku salió de la nave, se fue volado para probar unos dulces de su pastelería. Después de salir guardo algo de los dulces como tortas para las chicas neko, y sus dos hermanas adoptadas que esta encariñadas de él. El saiyajin pelo de puntas esta por usar la teletransportacion para llevarles el regalo a las chicas, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

 **Que es ese ki se siente, que está muy debilitado mejor voy a ver quién es – piensa goku teletranspotadose hacia la persona.**

Una pequeña chica de 13 años que está sentada en la banca de un parque agarrándose el estómago.

"Tengo mucha abre, quisiera tener dinero para poder comer pero ya no tengo más" – murmura la pequeña triste al recordar que perdió a sus padres y no solo sino que tiene una enfermedad.

fiuuuuuuuuuuu

goku aparece detrás de ella y se dan cuenta de la pequeña triste con la mirada baja, decisión acercarse para ver qué le pasa.

¿Qué te pasa pequeña, porque estas tan triste y sola? – pregunta el saiyajin sentándose.

Está seguro de querer escuchar señor, ya que muchas personas se alejan de mí debido a una habilidad que tengo. Que me permite leer la memoria y escuchas los pensamientos, de las personas y eso me ha causado problemas desde que murieron mis padres.

Oh ya veo como no puedes controlar tus habilidades, has sufrido pequeña y como no has tenido alguien que te entrene con eso no lo has dominado. Si quieres puedo entrenarte para que puedas dominarlo, ya que te puede ser útil si la controlas muy bien – responde goku sonriendo.

En serio me ayudaras señor, muchas gracias – responde feliz la loli

Grhhhhhhhh

Le ruge la barriga a la pequeña que se sonroja de vergüenza, al escuchar que su estómago le pide comida… goku le sonríe dando su famosa sonrisa provocado que se sonroje la loli.

Hola por cierto me llamo goku, son goku y cuál es tu nombre.

Es un gusto goku-oniisan soy Iori Sekiguchi. Estoy feliz de que no me tenga miedo.

Goku se fijó que Iori tiene los ojos de color azul, el cabello largo de color melón con 2 largas coletas atadas con un listón rojo, usa un gorro de frío rosa con borde blanco, un suéter de color melón con una línea horizontal roja en la parte inferior, una blusa de vestir blanca, listón rojo, una falda corta azul, medias largas negras y zapatos cafés.

La pequeña empieza a toser saliéndole sangre de la boca preocupado al saiyajin, dándose cuenta que la loli tiene el pulmón derecho dañado.

Tos, tos, tos lo siento goku-oniisan pero no le conté que yo tengo un pulmón dañado en un accidente que tuve.

Goku sonríe tranquilizado a la pequeña, coloca su mano izquierda en la frente de Iori saliendo una energía roja "para luego usar su habilidad de curación, que cura las heridas que tenía la pequeña, y su pulmón que esta como nuevo" goku quita su mano y sonríe al ayudarla.

Como es posible, me siento completamente bien eres increíble goku-oniisan no sabía que tienes habilidades curativas – pregunta lori sonriendo con Estrellitas en los ojos.

Jejejeje si bueno Iori-chan es una de mis habilidades, veo que tienes abre te daré algo de comer ya que tienes mucha abre.

Goku la llevo a comer a un restaurante donde comió pollo frito con espagueti, helado, empanadas. Después de comer salieron y goku decidió decirle algo mientras come helado con la loli que está feliz.

Oye Iori-chan quieres vivir con migo, tendrás comida y te ayudare a entrenar que me dices te dejo decir.

Enserio puedo vivir con Tigo, me hace feliz eso poder tener alguien que me cuide ya que yo tengo 13 – responde feliz aceptado.

Me alegra que aceptes lori-chan ya que te esfuerzas serás muy fuerte – sonríe goku.

La loli también sonríe emocionada, por lo dicho por el saiyajin.

Goku se dio cuenta de una chica que estaba por ser atropellada por un camión, la chica está paralizada no moviéndose.

El saiyajin desaparece con su velocidad rápidamente, se paró frente de la chica y detuvo el camión con una mano frenándolo de golpe.

Ubffffff eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que llegue a tiempo

Yumi-chan ¿estás bien? - pregunta una chica con el mismo uniforme.

Eso estuvo cerca ten cuidado.

¡Yumi-chan, estuviste a punto de ser arrollada por un camión de no ser por este chico que te salvo. Uff tienes suerte que él es fuerte y te salvara!

Siento no presentarme soy goku, son goku – responde dando su famosa sonrisa que las sonrojo.

Gracias por ayudarme, goku-kun estaba muy asustada.

Te, ¿lastimaste?

La chica tenía la rondilla herida, goku coloca una mano en la pierna herida de la chica que daño cuando cayó. Un aura verde cura la pierna de la chica de cabello negro, se sorprendieron las dos chicas.

Gracias…

Siento no presentarme soy Yumi Shirayanagi.

Goku se fija que Yumi tiene el cabello largo de color negro, ojos azules violeta, tez pálida y es de estatura promedio. Ella viste un uniforma escolar que consta de un saco de color gris con bordes en negro, blusa blanca, así como un listón de color turquesa, una falda de color gris oscuro, medias largas blancas y zapatos negros.

Y yo soy Mishima ruri gracias por salvar a mi amiga, goku-san.

Mishima tiene el cabello corto de color carmesí, sus ojos son de color cyan, tez clara y estatura promedio. Ella viste un uniforme escolar que consta de un saco de color gris con bordes en negro, blusa blanca, junto a un listón de color turquesa, una falda corta de color gris oscuro, medias largas blancas y zapatos negros.

Nos es problema yumi-chan, mishima-san… responde el saiyajin volteándose yendo lori.

Yumi Shirayanagi: ¡Por favor espera!

goku se voltea al igual lori… U-um… Nosotras dos pensamos ir a comer nuestro postre favorito… ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras?

Espera un momento Dijiste comida, me gustaría probar deliciosa comida - responde goku babeado sonriendo.

Se rieron al ver que es muy inocente, estado sentadas en banco del parque junto lori.

¿Pero no te incomodare, ya que ibas a ir con tú y tu amiga? Sería muy incómodo – pregunta el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza con una mano y sonriendo.

¡Pero, acabas de salvarme! Quiero compensarte apropiadamente, y me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más…

Ah, tengo una llamada, ¿hola? Entonces iré a la casa sí, sí, sí.

Mitchon, ¿Qué pasa?

Mi hermano regreso de kyoto, ¡y al parecer ordeno el mejor sushi para toda la familia! ¡Así que, los dejare solos! ¡Gracias!

A goku y lori le salieron una gota de sudor, rascándose la mejilla.

¿Será que mishima-san, tenía ganas de ir al baño? para estar tan apurada yumi-chan.

* * *

 **En el restaurant**

Goku le cuenta un poco de su vida a la chica, que se sorprendiendo de lo buena persona que es son goku al cuidar a las chicas neko, sakura y Shigure.

La loli lori también se sorprendiendo de que vivirá con más chicas.

Mensero: aquí está su orden. Perdón la tardanza.

Um, hay una manera especial para comer esto.

Goku: ¿oh no sabía?

Por favor haga lo mismo que yo. Si haces esto, él jarabe se esparce adecuadamente. después los apilas, los cortas, y te los comes.

Uhhhh yumi-chan, ¡Asombroso! ¿Solo con cambiar la forma de comerlos sabe tan delicioso? ¡No lo sabíamos! – responde goku y la loli comiendo feliz.

Sin importa las veces que lo coman, sigue siendo deliciosos… oh, um… uh lo siento goku-kun.

No hay problema yo te entiendo, yo me emociono comiendo – responde goku con estrellitas comiendo.

Ambos sonriendo junto a lori disfrutado de ese momento divertido. Salieron después de comer para despedirse.

Goku-kun, ¿podemos regresar a casa juntos, o salir a comer ocasionalmente de esta manera alguna otra vez?

Si de acuerdo yumi-chan, para mí no hay problemas.

Me alegro… bueno nos vemos yumi-chan.

Goku coloca una mano en lori y la otra en su frente desapareciendo usado la teletransportacion.

Increíble no sabía, que goku-kun pudiera hacer eso.

* * *

Con goku

Goku llevo a su nueva hermanita(hija adoptiva) a la casa presentándola a todas, que la aceptaron felices. Ya que tenía un nuevo miembro para la familia.

* * *

En otro Lugar

Más exactamente en un Parque en una banca se observa a cinco chicas sentadas hablando de un tema.

La primera chica tenía una edad de alrededor de 15-16 años, con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás también llevaba un traje de monja azul oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles en azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera (donde ella tiene su Biblia), y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón de X. Ella también lleva un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello. Su nombre era Asia Argento que pertenecía a la Inglesa, ella posee una Arte Sagrado llamado Twilight Healing.

La segunda chica tenía una edad un poco más avanzada que la de Asia tiene un cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido corto de color negro, con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara. Su nombre era Raynare (o Yuma) era una ángel caído de los Gregory.

La tercera es una chica de 17 años es una chica con el pelo rubio peinado en twintails y ojos azules. Llevaba un atuendo gótico de Lolita, que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello. Su nombre es Mittelt otra Ángel caída de los Gregory.

La cuarta es una chica de 20 años una mujer alta y pechugona con cabello largo azul marino que oscurecía su ojo derecho y sus ojos marrones. Su atuendo consistía en una blusa granate con cuello ancho, minifalda a juego y zapatos de tacón negro. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando vista a sus senos y escote. Ella también llevaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Parece que usa una camisa blanca debajo de la parte superior, pero solo se ve desde abajo. Su nombre es Kalawarner otra Ángel caída de los Gregory.

La ultima chica tenía un cabello corto marrón y ojos marrón, ella lleva puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh tiene una edad parecida a la de la monja. Su nombre era Haruhi Hyoudou una pervertida y tenía adentro de su cuerpo a un dragón celestial llamado Draig.

N/A: (La apariencia se la tome de Haruhi Suzumiya para hacer a Issei mujer)

"Así que quieres ayudarnos ¿verdad?, la monja le pregunto a las caídas estas solo asintieron y le respondieron.

"Si, los quiero ayudar ya que ustedes dos están en peligro ya que Kokabiel mando a unos ángeles caídos para quitarles sus artes sagrados, yo me canse de estar con ellos por como actuaban y por eso me escape para buscarlos e evitar que los encuentren", terminó con una sonrisa de confianza las chicas sintieron que podían confiar en ella, entonces la peli castaña hablo.

"¿Y cómo son nuestras artes sagradas que nos quieren quitar?, le pregunta a una de las caídas.

"La que tiene Asia se llama Twilight Healing que sirve para curar a las personas que están heridas o al borde de la muerte y la que tú tienes se llama Sacred Gear que tiene a una dragona que la llaman "Dragona Emperadora Roja", sus poderes son que te da una fuerza inmensa y la otra que multiplica tu poder a cada segundo o también le puedes transferir tu poder a una persona u objeto.", explicaro las caída a la peli castaña y rubia que se impresionaron de lo que puede hacer su Sacred Gear en eso la pelinegra la interrumpió.

"Pero para usarla tendrás que entrenar muy duro si quieres controlar ese poder", confeso con una voz tranquila Mittelt.

"Ya que si no entrenas serás derrotada fácilmente, por cualquiera ser sobrenatural o humano, abra enemigos que te perseguirá" responde con voz seria Kalawarner.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a buscar un lugar para estar escondidas de esos ángeles caídos que nos buscan", dijo la pelirubia mientras se levantaba de la banca y las otras se levantaban.

"Yo conozco a una persona que nos podría cuidar de los ángeles caídos", le comento a las chicas estas le preguntaron quién es.

"¿En serio y quien ese esa persona?, la oji purpura sonrió y les dijo "Se llama Son Goku mi jefe Azazzel me contó que él es una persona muy poderosa que puede derrotar a las tres facciones y él nos puede ayudar con los ángeles caídos", la peli rubia, la castaña y las dos caídas se impresionaron de lo que dijo la caída.

"¿Sabes dónde está su casa o donde vive?, preguntó Haruhi a lo que la pelinegra contesta "Azazzel – sama me dijo que él vive a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de un campo abierto, vamos usare un circulo de teletransportación para ir a su ubicación", en eso crea un circulo y las tres chicas entraron en el círculo para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Goku**

Este ya había terminado su segundo entrenamiento, desactivado los robots de entrenamiento, se puso a hacer flexiones con un solo dedo una gravedad que aumento a 1.500.

"9998…9999…¡10000!", exclamó el Saiyajin con mucho sudor en todo su cuerpo este se paró del suelo "Uff, ya creo que es mucho entrenamiento por hoy", se fue a un baño y se bañó para limpiarse del todo el sudor, luego salió y se puso su dogi tradicional sin tener la camisa azul (Es algo parecido que el que usa en DBS), apago la máquina y salió de afuera para ir a comer ya que tiene mucha hambre pero en ese momento Goku sintió unas energías y vio atrás suyo, observo como se creaba un circulo que pertenecía a los de los ángeles caídos y de ahí salió las cinco chicas una era una monja pelirubia, la otra era una pelinegra con ojos purpuras, otra una rubia loli, otra es de azul oscuro tapado un ojo y la última era una castaña con ojos castaños. En ese entonces el Saiyajin pregunto.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", con un tono despreocupante las chicas se acercaron a él y se presentaron.

"Mucho gusto Sr. Goku yo me llamo Asia Argento y soy una monja de la Iglesia", se presentó con una sonrisa algo inocente.

"Mucho gusto Son Goku yo me llamo Raynare y soy una ángel caído", presentándose con una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto son goku yo me llamo Mittelt y soy una ángel caído", presentándose con una reverencia feliz.

"Mucho gusto son goku yo me llamo Kalawarner y soy una ángel caído", presentándose con una reverencia.

"Y yo soy Haruhi Hyoudou y soy una estudiante de la Academia Kuoh", se presentó con sonrisa esta analizo el cuerpo del pelinegro y vio que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado está puso una cara pervertida "Vaya, al parecer usted es demasiado lindo y musculoso Sr. Goku", mientras se acercaba y ponía sus dedos en su pecho y le daba una mirada seductora, el saiyajin le cayó una gota de sudor al ver la "actitud" de la peli castaña.

"¡Haruhi compórtate y deja tu lado pervertida", le exclamaba las caídas con un sonrojo de vergüenza al ver como trataba a Goku, esta se acercó y la aparto del oji negro "Disculpe Son Goku por el comportamiento de mi compañera", mientras le así una reverencia algo torpe. El hijo de bardock le dijo:

"Tranquila, no me molesta además no me trates con mucha formalidad trátame como si fuéramos amigos ¿sí?, le dijo con su típica sonrisa, la caída se sonrojo por esa sonrisa tan cálida que le daba, la monja rubia, las Ángeles caídas y la pervertida también se sonrojaron por esa sonrisa.

"E…Está Bien Goku", con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y las demás chicas se reían de cómo se comportaba su amiga.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado, me pueden decir ¿qué están haciendo aquí?", pregunto el Saiyajin mientras entraban a su casa y se sentaban en unos muebles de la sala.

"Bien, nosotras venimos aquí ya que necesitamos de su ayuda", confeso la oji purpura y las otra caídas y las dos chicas asentían.

"Mi ¿ayuda? ¿De qué quieren que las ayude?, Goku preguntaba a las chicas estas le contaron que unos ángeles caídos renegados están intentando robarles los artes sagrados de su amigas ellos siguen las ordenes de un sujeto llamado Kokabiel que es unos de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, ellas contaron que estaba harto de estar con ellos de como actuaban y por eso ella se escapó, y busco a la monja y a la peli castaña para que estén a salvo y que no les pasara nada, pero después se enteró de que los caídos renegados las estaban buscando para capturarlas y por eso vinieron a este lugar para ver si usted nos puede ayudar con esos caídos. Al terminar la explicación se escuchó un gran silencio en toda la sala entonces el azabache les respondió:

"Así que es eso lo que quieren, entonces acepto yo las voy a proteger y no se preocupen si esos ángeles caídos les tocan un solo pelo a ustedes yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos", les dijo con una sonrisa de confianza las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro al ver de que él las va a cuidar de cualquier peligro.

"¡Muchas gracias Goku-san!", exclamaron con felicidad y le abrazaron haciéndole caer al pelinegro al suelo.

Estas seguían abrazándole a Goku pero en ese momento unas voces los interrumpen.

"¡¿Oni-chan que estás haciendo? y ¿Quiénes son ellas?! Eran las niñas que vivían con el azabache.

"Hola, muchachas veo que ya despertaron y ellas son Asia, Raynare, kalawarner, Mittelt y Haruhi y ahora vivirán con nosotros espero que se lleven bien ¿sí?, lo dijo con un tono tranquilo, las chicas al ver a las nuevas las miraron con una mirada seria porque ellas de seguro trataran de quitarles a su oni-chan, las tres vieron que esas niñas las estaban mirando con una mirada algo fulminante estas les dio un pequeño escalofrió pero se acercaron a las pequeñas y se presentaron.

"Hola, pequeñas me llamo Raynare", dándoles un saludo con la mano estas al ver que las nuevas no tenían malas intenciones estas también la saludaron.

"yo me llamo Mittelt es un placer chicas" saludad presentándose la Ángel caída loli rubia.

"yo me llamo Kalawarner es un placer chicas" saludad presentándose la Ángel caída pechugona.

"Yo me llamo Asia Argento pero solo díganme Asia", se presentó con una sonría inocente las niñas también le saludaron.

"Y yo me llamo Haruhi Hyoudou y soy estudiante de una academia llamado Kuoh", se presentó sacando pecho con orgullo.

Las chicas que viven con Goku también se presentaron y les advirtieron a las cinco chicas que no se metieran con su oni-chan o le hagan algo pervertido si no se arrepentirán la monja, las caídas y la peli castaña solo dijeron "Esta Bien niñas no le haremos nada a Goku", con un tono alegre y con una sonrisa pero en el pensamiento de Haruhi , Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare "Que se creen estas mocosas para decirnos que hacer, cuando no estén pasare un momento con mi lindo Goku", lo pensaron en sus mentes e imaginaban que estaban en una cita y tenían una noche apasionada.

"Bueno, ya que ustedes se presentaron les mostrare sus habitaciones para que se pongan cómodas", hablo el oji negro y las cinco chicas le siguieron como un guía, la primera en mostrarle su habitación fue a la monjita ella vio su cuarto y tenía mucho espacio, una cama algo grande y tenía incluido un baño con una ducha y con una televisión, un armario con mucha ropa de la talla de Asia.

La habitación de Raynare era igual a la de Asia pero esta tenía una nevera con bebidas y frutas en una esquina de la habitación. También hay un armario con ropas de talla de raynare.

La habitación de Mittelt era igual a la de Raynare pero esta tenía una nevera con bebidas, frutas en una esquina de la habitación, un televisor pantalla plasma, una consola ps4, un pc y un armario con ropas de su talla.

La habitación de Kalawarner tiene una gran cama, nevera, cocina, armario, como las habitación de chicas.

Y la última con la de Haruhi era igual al de las otras pero esta tenía una puerta para salir al patio.

"Muchas gracias, Goku-san", estas les dieron un abrazo y el hijo de Gine solo les correspondió el abrazo y les acariciaba sus cabezas, esa acción hizo sonrojar a las cinco chicas. "Bueno, chicas ustedes quédense aquí con las demás yo iré a pasear un momento por el bosque a ver si puedo casar algún animal para la cena", dijo el azabache y las chicas asintieron.

* * *

 ** _En el Bosque_**

El Saiyajin se encontraba caminando por el denso bosque y observa los animales como se le acercaban este solo los acariciaba y luego se acercó a un lago que tenía una cascada y ahí pudo ver a unos peces grandes este se sacó la ropa y se metió en el agua al salir pesco un pescado muy grande.

"Jejeje con esto será suficiente para la cena", mientras salía con el pescado al ponerse la ropa sintió como las hojas de los árboles se movían este dijo:

"¡Salgan de ahí sé que me estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo!", exclamó el pelinegro y en ese momento tres ángeles caídos salieron eran unos hombres que tenían unas capuchas y aterrizaron frente del Saiyajin.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!", Goku pregunto y los encapuchados solo dieron una sonrisa y uno de ellos le respondió.

"Solo venimos por la monja y la peli castaña y también de esas malditas traidoras de Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner ", Goku se enojó de la manera de como llamaron a Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner y otro caído dijo: "Si, nos entregas a las chicas te dejaremos con vida", mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Si, quieren a las chicas tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver", y se puso en pose de defensa y los caídos renegados sacaban sus lanzas de luz y sacaron sus alas.

"¡Entonces tu sangre salpicara el césped!", y los caídos se lanzaron al hijo de Gine.

Entonces la pelea comenzó los caídos lanzaron sus lanzas hacia el pelinegro, pero el Saiyajin expulso su aura y las lanzas se desintegraron los ángeles renegados se quedaron en shock, pero el oji negro desapareció y apareció detrás de los caídos y les dio un golpe en la espalda a cada uno, estos escupieron mucha sangre por el golpe estos se pusieron de pie y miraron al Saiyajin que estaba flotando se preguntaron de cómo puede volar sin alas, no les tomo importancia y se lanzaron a golpearlo pero el Saiyajin solo los esquivaba como si nada, estos se frustraron y empezaron a lanzar sus poderes a los locos ya que se segaron por la ira. El pelinegro al ver esto se decepciono y decidió a acabar con esto.

Apareció detrás de uno y de un puñetazo le atravesó el estómago para después sacar su mano y crear una espada de Ki cortadole los brazos como piernas y desintegrarlo. Los dos caídos se quedaron en shock por esa escena de ver a su compañero morir.

"Les are pasar su ultimo día yo los descuartizare y are sufrir, asquerosos seres" responde goku sonriendo oscuramente asustándolos.

Otro intento darle un golpe con su lanza de luz pero el pelinegro agarrara sus dos brazos y con una patada en el panza lo manda hacia atrás, como arrancándole los dos brazos este pego un grito de dolor, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre el pelinegro le dio una patada. Goku crea una pequeña bola de ki metiéndosela en la boca destruyéndose todo su cuerpo en pedazo y machándolo de sangre.

Patea al último Ángel caído, lo mando al cielo y luego cargo un Kamehameha y no quedo ni las cenizas.

Salió otro Ángel caído asustado, El último muy asustado intento escapar pero el hijo de bardock no lo dejo, lo agarro y le dio un combo de golpes dejándolo muy herido y le dio una patada de hacha que lo mando al suelo, el oji negro aterrizo cerca de él y le dijo:

"Di, tus últimas palabras basura", mientras ponía una mirada fría y cargaba una esfera de energía el alado solo puso una sonrisa que confundió "¿De qué te ríes maldito?", pregunto el Saiyajin el ángel renegado solo le dijo "Eres un tonto pues nosotros solo fuimos una distracción para ti, mientras que nuestros amigos fueron a tu casa para llevarse a las cinco chicas jajaja", le confeso al oji negro este se sorprendido por esa revelación y el alado se río como un loco, Goku frunció el entrecejo y desintegro al alado.

"¡Maldición, espero llegar a tiempo!", se puso sus dos dedos en la frente y localizar el ki de las chicas lo sintió y se teletransporto a su casa.

* * *

 **En el casa del Saiyajin**

Este al llegar vio que la puerta de la casa tirada en el suelo, este entro adentro con preocupación y busco a Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner y Haruhi después de buscar no encontró a ninguna de las cinco, pero encontró a las niñas las cuales estaban en el suelo inconsciente se acercó a Shigure la cual aún estaba consciente.

"Shigure-chan dime ¿Qué paso?", le pregunto a la niña ella con una voz algo baja le respondió:

"Oni-chan ellos se las llevaron, Raynare intento defenderlas pero fue en vano y también la capturaron", le explicaba de lo sucedido el pelinegro le volvió a preguntar otra vez.

"¿Y a donde se las llevaron?", pregunto con algo de preocupación la niña se contestó.

"Escuche que uno de ellos dijo que se las llevaran a una inglesa para un ritual para extraerles sus artes sagrados", lo dijo con su último aliento y para luego caer inconsciente. El Saiyajin cargo a las niñas y las dejo en la cama.

"Bien ahora debo buscar, los Ki's de las chicas ya que Raynare me conto que si extraen sus artes sagrados estas pueden morir", se puso a buscar sus presencias y las encontró sin pensarlo dos veces se teletransporto a ese lugar.

* * *

 **En la Iglesia**

En ese momento se materializo la figura de Goku este vio una iglesia, este se acercó a la puerta y la destruyo.

"¡Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Haruhi!", grito con fuerza mientras entraba y buscaba entre los rincones y no encontró a nadie.

"Jajaja vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí si es el aliado de las tres facciones", escucho una voz desconocida y en ese momento salió un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, tenía puesto un vestido como un sacerdote, y con una peculiar sonrisa psicópata se llama Freed Sellzen y era un miembro de la Iglesia.

"Dime ¿Quién eres tú? y si quieres seguir con vida dime donde esta las chicas", le dijo al sacerdote pero este solo se río como un loco.

"¡No me hagas reír, una escoria como tú no me dirá que hacer ahora prepárate a morir!", saco su espada de luz y se abalanzo hacia el Saiyajin pero detuvo su ataque con un dedo, el peli blanco se quedó en shock al ver que detuvieron su ataque este empezó a lanzar más ataques con su espada pero el Saiyajin solo las detenía con suma facilidad este ya cansado desapareció de la vista del peli blanco para después reaparecer atrás de él y darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando fuera de la Iglesia dejándolo inconsciente.

"Bien, ya me encargue de, el ahora debo entrar al sótano para rescatar a las chicas", decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la puerta del sótano.

* * *

 **A dentro del Sótano**

Adentro de este se encontraba un grupo grande de ángeles caídos que estaban observando cómo estaban crucificadas la monja y la peli castaña y en una pared estaba Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner encadenada de manos y pies estaba intentaba liberarse pero era inútil.

"Bueno, ya basta de perder el tiempo es hora de la extracción de las artes sagradas", hablo un ángel renegado que era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro corto y ojos azules oscuro su nombre era Dohnaseek.

"¡Son unos malditos, Son Goku vendrá y acabara con ustedes!", exclama la oji purpura con ira haciendo reír a Dohnaseek "¡jajaja pues, cuando llegue será muy tarde ya le abre extraído las sacred gears de las chicas!", le contesto con un tono burlón.

"¡Maldito!", lo dijo en voz baja entonces tres ángeles caídos hombres se acercaron a ella y le arrancaron la parte posterior de su blusa dejando a plena vista sus pechos.

"¿¡Que hacen!?", reclamaba y el hombre de mediana edad le contesta.

"Jajaja este será su castigo por habernos traicionado, serán violadas y después las mataremos", término y se reía de una forma maniática.

"Goku-kun por favor ayúdanos", lo dijo en voz baja y le salían unas lágrimas, en las manos de los caídos iban a tocar los pechos de la pelinegra pero en ese momento…

¡BOM!

Se escuchó una explosión que llamo la atención de todos en el humo se podía ver la figura de una persona al disiparse el humo se pudo ver al Saiyajin que estaba envuelto con una aura oscura y tenía una mirada que no era muy amigable.

"¡Malditos como se atreven a secuestrar a mis amigas no se los perdonare!", grito el Saiyajin mientras su poder se elevaba un poco asiendo temblar a los caídos.

"Goku-kun si viniste", la que hablo fue la caída que soltaba lágrimas de felicidad el azabache al dirigir su mirada donde estaba Raynare se fijó como ella estaba desnuda de la parte posterior de su cuerpo y como tres ángeles caídos estaban a punto de tocar sus senos.

El hijo de Gine se puso furioso y grito "¡Malditos como se atreven a hacerle eso a Raynare", desapareciendo de donde estaba y apareciendo cerca de los caídos que estaban cagados del miedo por la mirada del Saiyajin este lanzo un golpe atravesando el pecho de un caído matándolo al instante, lazo un rayo de su mano quitándoles los cinco sentidos después lanzo una patada a los dos restantes que hizo que sus cabezas se desprendiera de su cuerpo cayendo al piso muertos y como salían un enorme charco de sangre.

Este desato a las caída y le dijo "¿Estas Bien no te hicieron nada?", le pregunto con algo de preocupación ella solo soltó unas lágrimas y abrazo al pelinegro "Gra...Gracias por salvarnos Goku pensé que ellos iban a..." pero no pudo terminar porque el Saiyajin le puso un dedo en sus labios y le dijo "Tranquila, no se preocupe yo siempre las salvare aunque me cueste la vida", terminó de decir y le dio una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad la caída solo se quedó anonadada por esa sonrisa y sintió algo en su pecho, pero en ese momento ella recordó que estaba sin camisa y lo peor es que se le veía sus tetas ella se cubrió con sus brazos.

"Goku-san no me mire", mientras intentaba cubrirse el azabache solo sonrió y se sacó su dogi solo su camisa naranja (La cual no pesa tanto), y le dio a la oji purpura para que se cubriera.

"Toma, ponte esto y sal de aquí yo me encargaré de ellos", ella se puso la camisa de Goku y sintió el olor del Saiyajin en la camisa ella lo olía y le sabía muy delicioso.

"Bueno, ya acabaron sus cursilerías", hablo el hombre con la gabardina con un tono burlesco.

"¡Cállate, que ahora morirás", dijo Goku y se ponía en pose de combate.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado de muchos exorcista renegados. Elevo un poco su ki para usar una de sus técnicas creadas.

"Bastardo los eliminare congelados" responde goku levantado su mano.

Los exorcista estaba preparados con sus espadas de luz, las tres Ángeles caídas estaba preocupadas.

Goku coloca sus brazos en posición de jarra apuntando arriba. Luego baja sus brazos apuntando al objetivo.

¡Ejecución aurora!

Por último el usuario descarga todo el poder en forma de una ráfaga de hielo.

El ataque cógela el cuerpo de los exorcista, destruyéndose en pedazos totalmente. Las tres Ángeles caídas femeninas se sorprendieron como Dohnaseek al ver tal técnica poderosa.

Ahora te rindes y deja libre a asia-chan y Haruhi-chan, si lo haces te perdonare la vida bastardo solo largarte. No se preocupe las liberare.

"jajajajaja estúpido pero que dices ahora morirás" responde riendo maniáticamente.

"Goku… san… " responde débilmente Asia debilitada.

"Goku… kun…" murmura débilmente la usaría del guantelete.

¡Asia, haruhi voy a salvarlas! –grita goku.

Se activa la cruz provocado que pierda toda las fuerzas ambas chicas, y perdiendo sus sacred gear. El Ángel caigo agarro los sacred gear de las chicas riéndose

Noooooooooooooo asiaaaaaaa haruhiiiiiiiii – libera una poderosa aura que hace temblar toda la tierra y asustado a todos.

Los ojos de goku cambia completamente negro estado enojado queriendo despedazar al Ángel caigo.

Goku aparece frente del Dohnaseek dándole un poderoso upercut rompiendo el techo y parte de los huesos del Ángel. El saiyajin saca a las dos chicas de la cruz y se las dan a las caídas para que las cuide.

"Tome cuídelas, me encargare de destruir a ese sujeto u hacerlo sufrir" responde seriamente y oscuramente.

Las tres caídas agarra a las humanas cuidándolas. El caído desde el cielo se cura y aumenta su poder con el guante.

El Ángel caído laza una poderosa laza de luz, para acabarlos.

Goku crea dos copia y Patea una bola de energía al cielo el balón se vuelve morado luego de él surgen rayos morados y amarillos de su alrededor. Luego goku junto a la copia 2 y tres lo patean juntos formando así esta técnica.

¡ Relámpago Destructor!

El ataque destruye la laza y golpea al caído dañándolo gravemente. Se cura de nuevo y aumenta su poder, solo que está muy agotado ya que no sabe usar esos aparatos sagrados.

¡Que pasa basura te dolió ese ataque! Pues te are sufrir por atacar a mis chicas.

¡Zona Mortal 2!

Goku y sus copias saltan, luego giran en el aire hasta que se acumula suficiente energía, luego impulsan el triángulo hacia atrás, saltan y rematan. Además, se nota que está mejorado porque cuando van a patear, sale un brillo en el interior del triángulo y la esfera de oscuridad es enorme.

El ataque lo tiro al suelo dejándolo sobre las sillas de la capilla, muy heridos por los ataques.

¡Que como es posible que este estúpido humano, me dañara tanto! A mí el gran Dohnaseek.

Goku desapareció a sus copias y preparo un ataque especial, para masácralo.

¡Por las estrellas divinas de la galaxia muere, Explosión de galaxias!

Es una poderosa técnica en la que el usuario intensifica su ki hasta un punto culminante, crea una galaxia a escala, concentra masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo, envolviendo a su víctima y la zona de combate en un Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que son atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los hace explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas. Matado al Ángel caído y rompiéndolo su cuerpo como átomos.

* * *

Fin

Listo espero que les guste la referencias de técnicas de otros anime


	4. aviso

Aviso

Estas serás las chicas que no estará en el harem de esta historia

Mejor no coloco mas

fem ddraig(Yoko Littner)- walpurga-Katerea Leviatha- Ruruko Nimura- Brianne de Chateau- Hijiri Kasuga- Anastasia-L - Master Liber- BLACK HANEKAWA- FUJIWARA NO MOKOU- Nico Yazawa- Momo Velia Deviluke- Oscuridad Dorada – nana-lala-mea- nemesis to love ru- Tearju Lunatique- Run Elsie Jewelria- Shizu Murasame- sekai saionji- Kokoro Katsura- Chibiusa Tsukino- rei hino- ami mizuno- Setsuna Meiou- hotaru tomoe- Nursery Rhyme fate- sakura saber fate - kobato hasegawa- Aika Tenkuubashi- Tsumiki Miniwa- ako tamaki- Akane Segawa- Kyōh Goshōin- Yui Saitō- Maika Sakuranomiya- Kaho Hinata- Mafuyu Hoshikawa- Aika Sakuranomiya- hideri kanzaki mujer- Reiko Arisugawa- Sylphynford Tachibana- Ebina Nana- Miyuki Kujou.

Hakua Shiodome- Hikari Kongou- Otome Katou- Inori Ashikaga- Otome Karen- Youko Saionji- Minami Obuchi- Stephanie Dolla- Mileena- Kitana- Jade- Tanya- Horo Spice and Wolf- Suzuka akame ga kill- Imari Nagakura- Azusa Azuki- Akame-renamon- Chelsea- Esdeath- Najenda- Mine- Leone- Kurome- Sheele- dorothea akame ga kill- Palutena- Cosmina akame ga kill- Rory Mercury- Yukikaze Panettone- Mez akame ga kill- aria akame ga kill (Exclava)- Miyabi Hotaka - Lilith Bristol- Rito Tsukimi- Sakuya Tsukumo- Tomoe Tachibana- Iris Ascarid.

yo creo que a nadie les gusto este capítulo pero igual no lo hacemos o hago mis historias por visitas lo hago por diversión aunque cometa errores


	5. Chapter 4

Un Saiyajin de las Tres Facciones (goku dios supremo remake)

Capítulo 4 " Los Familiares y las chicas adoptadas

Nota de autor: bien los comentarios tóxicos y molesto como dije no les are caso solo críticas para mejorar le agradezco a Troy35games y Reader912 que me dieron sugerencia.

Bien les preguntare algo porque quiere que coloque más chicas no es que este enojado. Ya que me hace feliz que les guste este fic que hago con mi amigo HiperVegetaBlue4…

Les dejare decidir si quiere que millicas gremory sea mujer será la hija que nunca tuvo cariño por su padre.

grayfia solo sería la maid reina. Como decía nunca le dieron cariño a millicas ella solo a su hermano gemelo llamado sasuke.

goku tendrá algo de la personalidad de arata y meliodas para que sepa. Quiere que Katerea Leviatha este en el harem siendo perdonada por goku, ya que veo que siempre la mata.

Quiere el dragon de haruhi que es ddraig sea mujer, siendo fem ddraig(Yoko Littner) ya que yo había dicho en el anunció que sería eliminada. Si digo la verdad yo quería hacer que brianne dbs no tuviera esa forma gorda para que así fuera parte del harem, ya que su forma seria como sailor moon. Yo pensaba hacer que hijiri de trinity seven fuera una maga muy poderosa superado a rias y su hermano, goku al luchar con ella la hubiera perdonado ya que se hubiera dando cuenta que no era mala persona… pero no la incluir solo si quiere.

black hanekawa estaba planeado a ser una chica gato familiar, que aparecería en el proximo capítulo. Deci no incluir de to lo ve ru por eso las quite. tsumiki miniwa será una familiar como black hanekawa de por sí.

Enserio quiere que coloque chicas de SAO- esa chica de Absolute Duo-

Akeno creo que mejor no la colocare ya que se ve mejor chisato hasegawa para el harem. Para los que les guste akeno esto es fic y aclaro y si es su favorita no me culpe ya que nos es mi favorita.

Harem de goku: ophis- ravel- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne- Valerie Tepes- Jeanne- fem vali lucifer(KUESU JINGUUJI)- fem ddraig(Yoko Littner)- fem albion(Origami Tobiichi)- rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna-kuroka-koneko-rias- female Gasper Vladi- fem issei (haruhi suzumiya)- asia argento- miza yuto (UTAU HOSHINA) - Karlamine- Mihae - Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- Mira- Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- marion- Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- female Millicas Gremory- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Kalawarner - Aika Kiryu- Roygun Belphegor- Kunou- Yasaka- Tsubasa Yura- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon- momo hanakai- marion- Burent- lilith (hermana de ophis) – grayfia- Great Red (Mizore Shirayuki)

De dragón ball: vados- cus- Marcarita- Towa- jerez- kale- Sorrel- hop- Sanka Ku- Cocoa Amaguri- Su Roas- Caway.

De madoka mágica: mami tomoe.

Trinity Seven Chicas: Lilith Asami- Lieselotte Sherlock- Levi Kazama- Mira Yamana- Akio Fudo- Yui Kurata- Arin Kannazuki- Astil Manuscript (sora)- Black Imperial Sword Judecca- Selina Sherlock- Ilias Fragment- lugh trinity seven- Okto (sera familiar de goku)- Radix Astil.

Fate Zero: Sakura Matō.

Nyaruko - Illyasviel von Einzbern- EUCLIWOOD HELLSCYTHE - TERMINUS EST- MARIA NARUSE- IRISVIEL VON EINZBERN-

VANILLA de neko para- Chocola- Cinnamon- Coconut- Azuki- Minaduki shigure- Maple- Milk (neko para)

Elíka Drakul Draupnils- Místrúne Ásgrím- Restia Ashdoll- Krul Tepes- rin tohsaka- Mitsumine Mashiro- Ikamusume- Seraphim kore wa zombie desu ka- Yuki Yoshida- Sarasvati- Taeko Hiramatsu- Chris kore wa zombie - Lilia lilith- Astarotte Ygvar- Elfleda Mirjasdottír- Ingrid Sorveig Sorgrims- Þorhelga Svarthæð- kurumu kurono- Unnbjörg Signar- Cuthfleda-

De series: chun li- Jibril No Game no Life- Tifa Lockhart- Shuvi - Ikaros- Nymph- Astraea- Samus Aran- Mio Naruse- Shella- Riara- Female Basara (Basako Toujo)- Chisato Hasegawa- Zest Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha - Yuki Nonaka- Kurumi Nonaka- Rukia shinmai maou - Chaos- Yoshino- Kurumi Tokisaki- Yatogami Tohka- natsumi date a live- origami tobiichi- Kotori Itsuka- Reine Murasame- Miku Izayoi- Kaguya Yamai- Yuzuru Yamai- Nia Honjou- Mukuro Hoshimiya- mana date a live- Mayuri date a live - Mio Takamiya- Rinne Sonogami- Maria Arusu- Marina Arusu-

Manami Katsura, Kotonoha Katsura , Kokoro Katsura (será la hija de goku que sentirá amor a su padrastro que sale con su mama y hermana, na broma solo será su hija).

Setsuna Kiyoura- Scáthach fate- Brynhildr fate - tamamo no mae fate- Kiyohime fate- caster medea- Euryale (la hermana de medusa) fate- shuten douji fate- Nero Claudius fate- Marie Antoinette fate - Jeanne d'Arc fate- mordred fate- Jack the Ripper fate- Helena Blavatsky fate- Stheno fate- Queen Medb fate- Nursery Rhyme fate- artoria pendragon alter fate- artoria pendragon Lily- chevalier d'eon fate- Okita Souji fate- attila fate- lavinia fate- Frankenstein fate- Mashu Kyrielight fate- Saint Martha fate- rider Medusa fate- Ushiwakamaru fate- Boudica fate- fate Astolfo- atalanta alter - Chloe von Einzbern- elizabeth bathory fate-

kiyohime- fate Ibaraki Dōji- fate Valkyrie -fate Katsushika Oi-Mysterious Heroine X-Mecha Eli-chan -Okita Sōji (Alter)-Paul Bunyan fate-Penthesilea -Abigail Williams fate-Mochizuki Chiyome fate-ishtar fate -Scheherazade fate-Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova-

fate Jeanne d'Arc alter- Medea Lily fate- fate alice- fate Nitocris- fate Scheherazade- fate Atalanta- Tomoe Gozen fate- fate Asagami Fujino- Artoria Pendragon- fate Artoria Pendragon lancer- fate Jeanne d'Arc Lily- fate Jeanne d'Arc alter- fate Ereshkigal- fate Mysterious Heroine X alter- fate fate Hassan of Serenity fate- Wu Zetian fate- Katō Danzō fate- fate Semiramis- Nightingale fate- Ibaraki Douji- fate Minamoto no Yorimitsu- BB fate- Passionlip fate- Meltlilith fate- Sessyoin Kiara- artoria pendragon lancer alter.

Yaya machine doll- Irori machine doll- Komurasaki machine doll- teaching feelings: sylvie- Nephy- Aurelia.

Hotaru machine doll- Maika Sakuranomiya- Kaho Hinata- Mafuyu Hoshikawa- Aika Sakuranomiya- hideri kanzaki mujer- Shamsiel Shahar- Tamamushi machine doll- Kamakiri machine doll – Kagero machine doll- Himegumo machine doll- Mitsubachi machine doll (sera las muñecas familiar de son goku)- Frey machine doll- Yumi Shirayanagi- Twiska (Brandish)- Iori Sekiguchi.

Najimi Ajimu - Shiro No Game No Life- Kurami Zell- SORA KASUGANO- Himari Noihara- Shizuku (Ayakashi Mizuchi)- Lizlet L. Chelsie (Ayakashi Tsukumogami)- Tamamo-no-mae (Ayakashi Zorro de nueve colas)- Kanna Kamui- Quetzalcoatl- Tohru- stephanie dola-

Elma- Ilulu- yoshino- Mayoi Hachikuji- nadeko sengoku- shinobu oshino - Yotsugi Ononoki - megumin – yunyun- eris konosuba- Rin Tezuka- Misha Mikado- FUSE MIDORI- Asaka Mibu- black bullet Blind Girl- Hanako Ikezawa- Lilly Satou.

Kayo Senju- Emi Ibarazaki- Enju Aihara- Tina Sprout- Shizune Hakamichi- sakura kinomoto.

Imari Nagakura- Miyabi Hotaka - Lilith Bristol- Rito Tsukimi- Sakuya Tsukumo- Tomoe Tachibana- Julie Sigtuna.

Los personajes de dragon ball pertenece a sus creadores akira toriyama y la empresa toei. Los de otra series pertenece a sus creadores.

Por cierto este capítulo lo hice yo dark goku ss4 ya que está ocupado mi amigo que ayudaba.

* * *

 **Comienza**

Del cuerpo del ángel caído salieron los dos sacred gear, el saiyajin guardo los aparatos sagrados en un campo de energía ya que no los quería.

Goku se acercó a los cuerpo sin vida acariciándolos.

Lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa asia-chan haruhi-san. Me encargare de revivirte Asia eres muy joven inocente, ustedes dos merece una larga vida disfrutado.

Asia necesita más poder, le daré parte del sacred gear boosted gear dividiéndola. Ya se te are hibrida saiyajin para que no seas tan débil Asia, prometo que te cuidare.

Goku coloca una mano en el pecho desnudo de la monja, el saiyajin divide parte del boosted gear que entra dentro de su cuerpo. También le pasa adn saiyajin.

¡ Onda Vital!

De la palma de goku brilla una luz azul. Que entra dentro la monja dándole de nuevo Twilight Healing y parte del boosted gear solo que se volvió de color amarillo y entro adn saiyajin.

Asia abre los ojos lentamente parpadeado. Se levanta observa y ve que el sayajin cerca suyo, la hibrida lo abraza llorado de felicidad de volver y estar cerca del saiyajin.

Goku-kun goku-kun pensé que no nos podríamos volver a vernos, estoy tan feliz. –responde la monja saiyajin.

Jejeje me alegra que estés feliz y que volviera, ya que no me sentiría bien si mueres. Estaría muy triste. – responde el saiyajin acariciado su cabeza.

Aparece un círculo mágico del clan gremory, goku se dio cuenta ya que sitio su ki. Antes de apareciera las tres Ángeles caída se acerca al saiyajin observado que había revivido la monja rubia y le dio un poco de poder.

Sale rias y su sequito observado, vieron que el saiyajin está junto a una monja y tres Ángeles caídas.

Al observar a las caídas se pusieron en posición de batalla. Rías koneko, akeno y miza se pusieron celosas al ver que el saiyajin abraza a la monja queriendo ser abrazadas por el saiyajin.

"Goku-kun aléjate de esas Ángeles caídas y monja, para que los destruya" responde rias seria.

"Goku-san hazle caso a rias ya que nosotros los demonios, no nos llevamos bien con los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos" – responde akeno.

¿Goku-senpai que hace aquí junto a esas caídas y monja? –pregunta koneko celosa

"goku-kun es verdad aunque que seas aliado de los tres líderes, esas tres son Ángeles caídas como ese" responde miza yuto.

Ellas no son las personas, y si quiere que les dé a ustedes su merecido tome. Pin pum pan pon. – responde goku serio.

Los demonios cayeron al suelo heridos con el culo adolorido también, las Ángeles caídas y monja se sorprendieron ya que no vieron lo que hizo.

Rias y su sequito: ¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer goku-kun/san? No vimos lo que acabas de hacer.

Les acabo de dar las 5000 patadas de chuck Norris y sobre por qué les duele el culo mejor no lo sepa. – responde goku riéndose mostrado su sonrisa y coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Si lo sentimos por querer atacar a las caídas, por favor perdónanos a nosotras no lo volveremos hacer.

Está bien las perdono, pero te digo rias yo no obedezco a nadie así es mi raza de orgullosa. Si vuelves a hacer eso tú rías te castigare, ya que yo no soy un juguete de una niña mimada noble que solo busca poder. – responde goku serio de brazos cruzados.

Se asustaron al ver la actitud seria y amenazante de son goku ya que no esperaba, que la raza saiyajin sea tan orgullosos.

Si goku-kun entiendo no cometeremos esos errores de nuevo.

¿Goku-kun no sabía que eras tan orgulloso además de fuerte? – responde asia.

Te contare cuando regresemos a casa, también les contare a ustedes raynare-chan kalawarne-san mittle-chan. –responde goku sonriedo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por la famosa sonrisa del saiyajin pelo de punta que acaricia la cabeza de Asia.

"Bueno tengo revivir ahora a haruhi-san y devolverle su sacred gear boosted gear que le fue robado" responde goku colocado una mano en el pecho de la castaña muerta.

¡Espera goku-kun deja que yo la reviva y la convierta en demonio! –responde la pelirroja.

Goku levanta la ceja preguntándose para que quiere convertir a la chica de cabello marrón en demonio. Le vino la idea que la quiero solo por su sacred gear boosted gear tipo longinus ya quiere a humanos fuerte la caprichosa.

¿Para que la quieres convertir en demonio?

V-veras si la convierto en demonio la cuidare muy bien ya que será de mi clan. El clan gremory trata a su nobleza como familia, espero que entiendas goku-kun.

Está bien gremory dejare que lo hagas, solo te advierto que si le haces algo malo a haruhi-san te castigare. Ya que no me importaría destruir algunos clanes demonios si no cumples –responde serio goku.

Se pusieron a temblar y se asustó rias como su sequito… yo prometo que cuidare a haruhi como mi hermana, ya que no quiero provocar el odio de mi raza.

El saiyajin le coloca el guante a la castaña, se levanta junto a asia acercándose a las tres caídas. Rias se acerca a la castaña y usa 4 peones para convertirla como le prometió a goku.

Yo, Rías Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre, a ti haruhi hyoudou. Permite que tu alma descienda a la tierra una vez más. Conviértete en mi esclava. ¡Como tu nueva ama, te concederé una nueva vida!

Abre los ojos sorprendida pensado que estaba muerta ya que le había quitado su sacred gear que estaba conectado a su alma.

¿Huh?

Jejeje hola haruhi que bueno que volvieras. – responde goku sonriendo.

Goku-kun Goku-kun pensé que no podría volver a verte y seamos buenos amigos… tranquila eso ya no importa ahora desde ahora podremos ser buenos amigos.

El saiyajin le acaricia la cabeza y siente el pecho desnudo de la castaña. Goku se quita la camisa dándosela enseñado su pecho y espalda desnuda que provoco que se sonrojara y saliera sangre.

Toma haruhi úsala ya que te destruyeron tu camisa – responde goku.

La chica agarra la camisa sonrojada y pensado pervertidamente. Se la coloca y olfatea que tiene el olor del saiyajin, les dio mucho celos a las chicas de no poder tener esa camisa.

Rias: Humh… haruhi desde ahora eres mi sirva un demonio. Ya que yo use una de mis evil pieza.

Se separa del abrazo y se dan cuenta de lo que dijo rias, sorprendiéndose. La pelirroja le explica los beneficios que tiene al ser ahora un demonio y desventajas. La chica acepto ya que quería ser fuerte aunque es una pervertida.

Goku: haruhi-san vamos a mi casa junto asia-chan raynare-san mittelt-chan y kalawarner-san. Ya que yo prometo el día de hoy que las protegeré a costa de mi vida, para que no vuelva a pasar como hoy.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y les latía el corazón de la emoción al saber que daría su vida para protegerlas.

Bueno mejor nos vamos adiós, rias koneko-chan miza- san akeno… haruhi-san asia-chan raynare-chan Mittelt -chan kalawarne-san sujétese a mí para volver a casa juntos.

Las chicas se acerca abrazándolo y tocándolo, goku coloco dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo junto a las chicas dejado arias y su clan.

Siento un enojo hacia esa chicas que vive con goku-kun uppppp no es justo. Yo debería tenerlo para mí a mi querido goku. –dice rias comportándose como una malcriada.

Goku-kun es muy fuerte me pregunto que es este extraño sentimiento de dolor y enojo que ellas este con goku-kun. – murmura para ella misma koneko.

Increíble goku-san no vi cuando nos golpeó, quiero que me entrene goku y verlo de nuevo ya que cuando sonríe mi corazón arden. –murmura miza kiba.

Fu fu fu quiero que goku-kun me trate como una perra y me golpe sintiendo su enorme miembro – responde akeno mostrado su lado masoquista.

Les salió unas gotas a las tres chicas por lo dicho por la reina de rias, se pelearon ya que ella se quiere quedar al saiyajin.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku apareció en su casa del bosque, el camino y lleva a las chicas que estaba desmayada siendo sus gatitas humanoide, sakura kinomoto, Iori Sekiguchi y shigure.

El saiyajin se acerca a las chicas y las lleva a sus camas como dan un poco de su ki para que se recupere. Cada chica tenía una sonrisa de felicidad al ser acariciadas en la cabeza mientras esta dormidas, goku sonríe al ver que está bien.

Las tres Ángeles caídas entraron en sus habitación felices sonriendo al estar junto al hombre que ama.

Haruhi estaba teniendo una sonrisa de felicidad como pervertida desde su habitación oliendo la camisa de goku y tocándose con ella en la cama. Se puso precavida cerrado con llave feliz en la cama tocándose diciendo el nombre del saiyajin.

Asia estaba por entrar a su habitación para entrar en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Espera Asia-chan podemos hablar en tu habitación". Responde goku sonriendo

"Claro goku-san vamos tengo algo curiosidad" responde tímidamente y sonrojada.

Entraron y se sentaron en la cama de asia.

Escucha asia-chan yo quiero que sepas que yo te di parte de mi adn saiyajin… ¿para qué hiciste eso goku-san?

Veras vi que tu cuerpo era muy frágil y débil así que por eso te di adn saiyajin, para que no seas tan débil. Ya que empezare a entrenarte para que seas tan fuerte como yo ya que no me gustaría que linda y adorable chica como tú muera.

G-Gracias goku-san haces que este feliz y me esforzare para ser fuerte goku san… y quizás podamos tener un cita - murmura asia tocándose los dedos.

Dijiste algo al final asia-chan ya que yo no te escuche- pregunta inocentemente.

No, no nada goku-san eso era todo lo siento – responde sonrojada saliéndole humo.

De acuerdo como digas – responde acariciado su cabeza.

Antes que se me olvide también dividí parte del sacred gear boosted gear de haruhi para que tengas parte del. Así podrás aumentar tu poder como haruhi, no te preocupes con el entrenamiento te ayudare para que lo domines. –responde feliz

Gracias por creer en mí y querer entrenarme goku-san.

No es problema asia-chan. Si quieres mañana podemos ir a la ciudad en una cita para que conozca y jugar.

Asia se sonrojo le salía vapor y sonrió de poder tener una cita y conocer más a goku.

Buenas noches asia-chan

Buenas noches goku-san

Goku se van dejado una asia que estaba feliz de poder estar con su salvador el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Habitación de goku**

Goku se quita el pantalón quedado en calzoncillo, acostándose en su enorme cama rey durmiendo.

Después de que Goku haya matado al ángel caído este escucho una voz conocida en su cabeza estado dormido.

"Veo, que te han pasado cosas interesantes Son Goku"- el que le hablo era el Shenlong Rojo el cual se había despertado de su sueño el pelinegro solo suspiro para luego poner un gesto frustrante - ¿Qué te pasa porque pones esa cara?

"Me siento algo frustrado por no haber vigilado bien a Asia y Haruhi, y terminaron muriendo por mi culpa"- se menospreciaba a si mismo por haber sido muy descuidado, el dragón rojo solo suspiro "Sabes que yo las puedo revivir si te acuerdas ¿verdad?", le dijo al Saiyajin este solo le dijo.

"Si, lo sé pero eso no me hace quitar la culpa que llevo encima por mi descuido. En fin", suspiro y se acercó donde una vez estaba el caído se arrodillo y cogió unas bolas verdes las cuales eran los artes sagrados de las dos chicas. Goku sostiene las dos copia que creo los artes sagrados de las chicas

En ese momento el Shenlong de color rojo le hablo "Ah…te voy a decir una última cosa antes de que me vaya a dormir voy a quitarte esas técnicas que utilizaste para matar a ese caído como también esa transformación negativa que obtuviste por tu enojo. Ya que al parecer a ciertas personas no les gusto que tuvieras esas técnicas como esa transformación ya que eso dañaría al crossover de tu en este mundo"- le explicaba al oji negro este estaba confundido por esa explicación.

"¿Crossover?... ¿Gente?... ¿De qué rayos estas hablado?"- preguntaba muy confuso en ese momento el dragón rojo se dio cuenta de que hablo demás "¡Nada! ¡Nada! Solo ignora eso de lo que dije hace un momento!"- le dijo con nerviosismo ya que al parecer le hablo algo de la cuarta pared.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema principal ¿no te molesta que te quite esas técnicas y transformación?"- le volvió a preguntarle este solo le hablo.

"No, no me molesta en lo absoluto puedes quitármelas ya que no las necesito por ahora ya que solo me serviría con alguien muy poderoso"- le respondió con despreocupación ya que no le importaba.

Shen Rojo hizo brillar sus ojos y la técnicas y transformación negativa de Goku desparecieron.

"Bueno, ya está ya te las quite ahora si me permites me voy a descansar", dicho eso, el Dragón se desconectó de la mente del Saiyajin.

"Bueno ahora tengo que dormir, ya que mañana empezara el entrenamiento" –piensa goku

"¿Crossover?... ¿Gente?... ¿De qué rayos estas hablado?"- preguntaba muy confuso en ese momento el dragón rojo se dio cuenta de que hablo demás "¡Nada! ¡Nada! Solo ignora eso de lo que dije hace un momento!"- le dijo con nerviosismo ya que al parecer le hablo algo de la cuarta pared.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema principal ¿no te molesta que te quite esas técnicas y transformación?"- le volvió a preguntarle este solo le hablo.

"No, no me molesta en lo absoluto puedes quitármelas ya que no las necesito por ahora ya que solo me serviría con alguien muy poderoso"- le respondió con despreocupación ya que no le importaba.

Shen Rojo hizo brillar sus ojos y la técnicas y transformación negativa de Goku desparecieron.

"Bueno, ya está ya te las quite ahora si me permites me voy a descansar", dicho eso, el Dragón se desconectó de la mente del Saiyajin.

"Bueno ahora tengo que dormir, ya que mañana empezara el entrenamiento" –piensa goku

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

Goku despierta recibiendo los rayos del sol dándose cuenta algunas de las chicas neko está sobre su cama siendo: Chocola- Vanilla- Coconut- Cinnamon- Azuki- Maple- Shigure Minaduki-milk (neko para)-sakura kinomoto y Iori Sekiguchi.

Oh vaya buenos días chicas durmieron bien me tomaron de sorpresa se siente bien.

Todas: buenas días goku-san/kun/nii-san gracias por cuidarnos cuando fuimos atacadas.

Chocola: chocola se siente bien feliz gracias a ti goku-san nos diste un poco de energía.

Vanilla: chocola tiene razón goku-kun gracias por ayudarnos, ya que pensamos que moriríamos por esos hombres con alas.

Coconut: espero que no le moleste goku-san que estemos en su cama – pregunta sonrojada

Cinnamon: goku-kun tu cuerpo es muy musculoso, no puedo creer que entrenaras volviéndote tan fuerte. Gracias por salvarnos nos ayudaste ya que estuve muy nerviosa cuando nos atacaron, eres increíble.

Azuki: goku-san eres un hombre increíble jaja gracias por cuidarme a mis hermanas como a mí ya que es muy divertido estar aquí viviendo. –responde sonriendo.

Maple: goku-san gracias por regalarnos ropas y aparatos tecnológicos ya que yo me he acostumbrado mucho. Por cierto toma este regalo dejarnos vivir con Tigo. – maple se acerca besado a goku en los labios del saiyajin dándole su primer beso.

Las chicas celosas enojadas también lo besaron no quedándose atrás para que no le quite a su saiyajin.

Shigure Minaduki: si no hubieras llegado a la casa ayer estaríamos muy heridas si seguía esos Ángeles caidos, gracias goku-niisan.

Milk neko para: se siente muy cálido y fuerte tus músculos goku-kun estoy sorprendida de las técnicas que puedes hacer.

sakura kinomoto: goku-niisan estoy sorprendida de lo fuerte que eres es tan cálido y protector.

Iori Sekiguchi: se siente cálido y reconfortarle tu musculo como tu corazón. Se siente que nos protege y ayuda estoy feliz de vivir con Tigo goku-san.

Goku sonríe y les acaricia las cabezas a sus chicas que se sonrojaron sonrieron.

Me alegra que este bien y felices chicas. Ya que ustedes me importa mucho tranquilas a mí no me enoja que estén acostada junto a mí ya que si se siente bien y felices y no me importa. –responde inocentemente sonriendo.

Las chicas les latía el corazón y estaba sonrojada ya que nunca les había dicho que las quería.

Buenos días goku-san como amaneciste… se escucha la voz de Asia que abre la puerta de la habitación y se sorprende sonrojada que las chicas esta abrazado a su héroe.

No, no es justo que solo ustedes este durmiendo con goku-kun. –responde sonrojada acercándose y acostándose también abrazándolo inflado las mejillas.

Goku se ríe nervioso y le acaricia la cabeza Asia haciendo que se sonroje la ex monja que ahora es mitad saiyajin.

Hola goku-san buenos días como amaneciste… digiero haruhi, raynare, mittlet y kalawarner sorprendidas.

Mittlet: ¿Qué está haciendo ustedes en la cama de goku-kun? –responde sonrojada y celosa

Raynare: sí que hace nos es justo yo también quiero estar acostado junto a mi goku, digo goku-san. –responde sonrojada

Kalawarner: yo también quiero estar abrazada a los fuertes músculos de goku-kun digo no mal piense. –responde apenada sonrojada.

Haruhi: no es gusto que tenga tan pegado a goku-kun para hacer una orgia, aunque pensándolo podemos hacerlo todas con goku. –responde haruhi pervertidamente fataseado.

Se sonrojaron las chicas y las que era inocente siendo goku, chocola, vanilla, Iori Sekiguchi y sakura kinomoto no entediero. Las otras chicas se sonrojaron pensado en tocar ese cuerpo superior a los dioses fantaseado, les salea un hilo de sangre y se sonroja.

Goku: ¿orgia que es eso se come o es algún tipo de entrenamiento?

Chocola: será acaso algún juego divertido ya que yo no sé qué es eso.

Vanilla: yo también me pegunto que es una orgia chocola- Nee sama ya que estamos igual al no saber.

Iori Sekiguchi pensamiento: que raros pensamiento que tiene esa haruhi- Nee sama ¿por qué quiere desnudarse y que goku-niisan la bese?

Todas las chicas: dejemos eso mejor y vayamos a comer.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se sorprendieron Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet, haruhi y Asia por la forma de comer del saiyajon y la gran cantidad de platos que dejo siendo 100. Las chicas tuvieron que comer rápido para que goku no se coma sus comida por el apetito saiyajin.

Raynare: vaya cantidad de comida que puedes comer goku-kun.

Kalawarner: no sabía que tuvieras tal apetito goku-san ya que un humano u otras razas no puede comer tanto.

Mittlet: pareces un agujero negro comiendo tanto y no engordar goku-kun eres una caja de sorpresa.

Haruhi: goku-kun eres hombre maravilloso fuerte guapo y un héroe increíble ese cuerpo sexy esta para besar.

Asia: no pensé que tuvieras tal apetito goku-san ¿será por eso que eres tan fuerte?

Shigure Minaduki: debí decirles que goku-niisan come mucho nosotras también nos sorprendimos bastante.

Chocola: el amo goku-san me sorprende que coma tanto cuando vi comiendo por primera vez.

Vanilla: si cierto chocola, goku-san come mucho más que todas.

Coconut: goku-kun come más que azuki, a la que le gusta comer.

Cinnamon: vaya metabolismo para comer tanta comida goku-kun, pareces un hoyo tu estómago.

Azuki: oye cállate coconut pero debo admitir que la comida de goku es muy buena.

Maple: yo también me sorprendí de que pudieras cocinar ya que muchos hombres no sabe.

Milk: es muy deliciosa la comida de goku-kun y eso que come mucho más que nosotras.

sakura kinomoto: goku-kun tu comida es muy deliciosa y nos has hecho muy felices también nos proteges. –sonrojada y feliz la loli.

Iori Sekiguchi: goku-niisan hace deliciosa comida, y es muy divertido aquí ya que estoy feliz que me cuidaras.

Goku: gracias chicas, debo decir como soy un saiyajin de la raza guerrera más poderosa tenemos un metabolismo que necesita mucha comida. Para mantener la "energía para seguir luchado con personas fuertes".

Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que goku les cuenta su historia de cómo murió dos veces. Les conto como no soportaba a su esposa y sus aventuras, la lucha con sus enemigos y como llego a la dimensión dxd.

Las chicas tenía la boca hasta el suelo ya que no esperaba que existiera seres capaces destruir planetas, galaxias, sistemas solares. (N/A: Y eso que cuando llegue bills se asustara)

Chicas: nos podrías mostrar una de esas formas goku-san/kun/niisan

Claro chicas aunque solo será la fase 1 ya que las otras dos no creo quizás otro día. –responde goku terminado la comida.

Las chicas aceptaron aunque estaba algo triste ya que quería ver las otras dos fase de súper saiyajin.

Salieron a fuera del patio de la casa y las chicas esta emocionadas esperado.

Observe chicas esta forma que tengo de siempre es forma base. –responde goku liberado un poco de su poder base haciendo temblar el planeta como otros.

Ahora sujétese chicas ya que liberare más poder que antes haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaa.

Todos los planetas empezaron a temblar por la liberación de poder hasta que se detuvo. Las chicas observaron sorprendidas de lo lindo que se ve goku con la transformación de súper saiyajin sonrojándose locamente las inocentes y pervertidas.

"Observe este es el súper saiyajin una transformación de mi raza chicas" –sonríe goku en su forma de saiyajin.

"Oiga chicas está bien ya que no responde y se quedaron mudas" –pregunta goku rascándose la cabeza con una mano teniendo un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Si estamos bien goku-kun/san/niisan, solo fue que nos sorprendiste con esa forma, como se llama. –pregunta las chicas, algunas tenía un hilo de sangre de la nariz pensado que es lindo con esa forma.

Oh esto es el súper saiyajin multiplica mi poder 50 veces, porque no aprovechamos para entrenar y jugar. –responde goku preparado para mostrarles dos formas que no son la fase 2 y 3.

Ahora observe esto dos formas que no uso en la batallas, ¡HAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaa!

La característica principal de este estado es un gran incremento de la fuerza física, la energía y la defensa, haciendo que la musculatura aumente en gran medida, lo que provoca una cierta pérdida de energía, aunque no tan acusada como para hacerlo un estado inviable, a diferencia de lo que ocurre con el tercer grado. También se puede apreciar un cierto cambio en el color de la piel, que pasa a estar enrojecida, posiblemente por el aumento de la presión arterial.

Las chicas se volvieron a sonrojar y tenía más sangre que les salía de la nariz, al ver que le incremento los músculos.

Todas: tiene un poder incomparable, y se ve muy lindo con esa forma hace temblar todo el planeta.

fem ddraig(Yoko Littner) pensamiento: que monstruoso poder tiene tanto que supera al blanco y a mí en mis mejores tiempos. No solo eso supera a todos los seres del mundo (dxd) tal poder monstruoso me despertó, aunque parte de mi poder esta en esa monja.

Este es el Super Saiya-jin Dai Ni Dankai es una de mis transformaciones que alcance entrenado. Ahora liberare una transformación más poderosa sujétese sino saldrá volado. –responde con una mirada seria con una fuerte voz seria.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhh

En esta etapa, el Saiyan, es similar en apariencia a la forma del Super Saiyan Legendario. La piel del Saiyan puede ser ligeramente rojiza debido al aumento de la circulación de la sangre y los músculos aumentan el tamaño hasta el punto máximo. El aura ya no es corriente, pero flamea hacia el exterior, con los aumentos repentinos de la bio-electricidad, cada vez más frecuentes. la forma fue descubierta como una fase avanzada de Super Saiyan Segundo Grado (en sí misma una etapa avanzada de la transformación Super Saiyan), que además aumenta la fuerza física de la forma del Super Saiyan.

El enorme poder de goku que libero causo que hubiera desastres, terremotos, haciendo que los del inframundo, cielo, e Ángeles caído. Las chicas tuvieron ahora más pensamientos pervertidos, al ver la forma musculosa del saiyajin queriendo que les dé duro contra el muro.

Este es el super Saiya-jin Dai-san Dankai chicas bueno empecemos el entrenamiento.

Goku se quita la camisa haciendo sonrojar a las chicas y haciendo que tenga pensamientos pervertidos al ver el fuerte pecho. Goku las torturo (digo las puso a entrenar) haciendo 100 vuelta por todo el bosque, 150 flexiones, 200 lagartijas, sentadilla 350. Cambio sus ropas para que fuera más pesada, ahora pesa cada parte de sus ropas 20 kilos siendo ahora 100 kilos. Goku también se puso a entrenar creado una copia con la que paso entrenado y tratado dominar esa forma de súper saiyajin que es más fuerte que el fase 3.

Pasaron unas dos horas y las chicas están en el suelo exhaustas adoloridas sudado mucho. Goku bajo mostrado que su ropa es algo destruida, tiene mucha sangre como sudor sorprendiendo a las chicas al ver que está herido preocupándolas.

Se come una semilla del ermitaño recuperándose de sus heridas y teniendo un pequeño aumento de poder.

Goku: déjeme darles un poco de mi energía para que se recupere chicas y coma esto.

El saiyajin les dan un poco de energía como semillas haciendo que recupere sus energías. Sus ropas dejaron de estar pesada ya que el saiyajin hiso que volviera a la normalidad, levantándose.

Los poderes de las chicas son:

Raynare: 35 poder

Raynare liberado su poder de Ángel caída: 70 poder

Kalawarner: 34 poder

Kalawarner liberado su poder de Ángel caída: 61

Mittlet: 30 poder

Mittlet liberado su poder de Ángel caída: 57

Haruhi: 12

Haruhi con su booster gear: 40

Chocola: 25

Vanilla 25

Coconut: 30

Cinnamon: 34

Azuki: 50

Maple: 55

Shigure Minaduki: 52

Milk (neko para): 23

sakura kinomoto: 20

sakura kinomoto transformada: 38

Iori Sekiguchi: 10

Asia: 27

Chicas: goku-san/kun/niisan eso fue una tortura ese entrenamiento que nos hiciste hacer.

Tranquilas eso solo fue entrenamiento simple, además yo también tuve un entrenamiento como ese en mi juventud, use ropa pesada para aumentar mis resistencia, velocidad. –responde goku sonriendo cruzado de brazos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el saiyajin, ya que no esperaba que el entrenara desde pequeño usado ropa pesada. Después de descansar se fueron a bañar limitándose el sudor, el saiyajin entro al baño de su cuarto cambiándose la ropa como duchándose. Se colocó otro gi de batalla sustituyendo al que fue dañado en el entrenamiento.

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 **Pasados unos minutos salió goku de su habitación observado que las chicas está en la sala tomado algo de agua. La pequeña asia usa una camisa blanca, de mujer con estampados de dibujo de un conejito con partes rosa. Debajo usa una falda rosa media, unas zapatillas rosa.**

G-Goku-san como me veo, usado ropa como esta. –pregunta asia sonrojada tímidamente.

Te ves my lindas asia-chan, veo que ya estas lista para la cita. –responde goku sonriendo con su famosa sonrisa.

Asia se sonrojo más y por dentro está feliz, las chicas quedaron sorprendidas cuando goku cita dándole celos.

Chicas saldré en una cita con asia-chan les daré algo para jugar, tome. Estas cartas de yu gi oh les dejare un pequeño libro de reglas para entienda como jugarlo y no este aburridas.

Cuando estaba por irse asia y goku las chicas detuvieron ala monjita y el saiyajin.

Espera goku-san/kun/sama/niisan nos puedes llevar a una cita a cada una como a asia. Pregunta todas.

Bueno, está bien solo que yo no soy bueno en esas cosas. Nos vemos chicas. –responde goku saliendo junto a la monjita mitad saiyajin.

* * *

 **En la cita**

Goku y hacia fuero a comer un helado a un parque, solo no se dieron cuenta que los vigilaba rias, akeno, koneko miza yuto, sona y su sequito. Las chicas que estaba interesadas en el saiyajin están celosas al ver que está muy feliz con la media saiyajin y humana.

Las chicas humanas y chicos tuvieron celos de que goku este con la monjita, y las chicas estaba celosas que goku este con ella.

El saiyajin son goku llevo Asia, a un restaurant ya que la monjita las células saiyajin que le dio goku hacen que tenga habré. Ya que solo comió algo simple en la casa, el restaurant donde fuero fue McDonald y luego kfc.

La pequeña rubia estaba apenada ya que nunca comió algo así y tanto, los dueño estaba nerviosos pensado que los dejara sin clientes. Aunque les pago bien goku a los empleados.

Estuvo deliciosa la comida goku-san, no puedo creer que ahora pueda comer tanto.

Te entiendo Asia me hace muy feliz comer deliciosa comida, así es la raza saiyajin tiene un metabolismo diferente por nuestro amor a las peleas.

Goku fue con asia un cine a ver una película que era alíen el octavo pasajero, la monjita se asustó en algunas partes de la peli abrazándolo y calmándose. Las chicas esta celosas de que la rubia abrace al saiyajin aprovechado de sentir los fuertes brazos que la protege.

Salieron del cine sonriendo, se acercaron a un centro comercial para comprar algo y divertirse. Llegaron a una tienda de ropa llamado la atención de las mujeres y hombres que decía al ver a la parejita.

 **Que chico tan guapo.**

 **Es muy lindo, tendrá novia.**

 **Quisiera hacerlo mío y que sea mi pareja.**

 **Acaso esa chica rubia es su pareja, que envidia.**

 **Que chica tan linda.**

 **Tiene un hermoso cabello rubio.**

 **Bastardo suertudo estar con una chica tan linda.**

 **Será el acaso su novio que injusto que tenga alguien tan linda.**

Oye asia-chan vamos a esa tienda de ropa, ¿qué te parece?

E-Está bien goku-san vamos a la tienda de ropa, es mi primera vez ir una. –responde asia.

Goku y asia entraron a una tienda de ropa y trajes de baño, la encargada quedo sonrojada al ver a goku guiándolos.

El saiyajin lo hicieron ponerse: ropa de mayordomo, kimono, traje de baño de color negro mostrado su fuerte músculos sonrojado y provocado que sangre todas las mujeres incluso asia.

Asia se empezó aprobar ropas de calle ( N/A la verda yo no soy mucho de ropas) pijama, trajes de baño de una pieza, trajes de baño adorables.

Asia: ¿C-Como me veo con esta ropa goku-san crees que me queda bien?

Vaya, te queda muy bien estas muy linda asia-chan. –responde goku sonriendo aun no entendiendo los sentimientos del amor.

Asia sonrió feliz sonrojado ya que eligió comprar esa ropa, al igual que nuestro saiyajin favorito. Cuando pago el saiyajin la recepcionista se lo dejo barato al tener una buena vista, viendo cuando se cambiaba de ropa.

Se movieron a una sala de juegos, jugado alguno de los juegos de la máquina. Asia observa en un juego de la grúa mecánica, la chica observa un juguete de la máquina que le intereso teniendo estrellas en los ojos. Goku se dio cuenta que la chica observa un peluche de un gato naranja y un ratón parecido a mikie mouse.

¿Qué pasa quieres uno?

¡Um! No es nada realmente.

¿Te gusta ese peluche de rato jerry y el gato tom?

¡Um, no…! Quiero decir, sí.

Jejeje tranquila te conseguiré dos asia-chan. –sonríe goku acariciado su cabeza haciendo que se sonroje.

Goku se pone en la maquina agarrado los dos juguetes y dándoselo a la monjita que está feliz.

¡Muchas gracias! Estos peluche recordara nuestra amista con Tigo, divirtiéndonos en la cita.

Voy a buscar una bebidas asia-chan de que sabor quieres… cualquier sabor goku-san no importa.

El saiyajin se va a una maquina dejado a asia que estaba feliz sonrojada.

Este día ha sido el mejor en vida… goku es alguien increíble y buena persona migo aceptándome. –murmura asia sonrojada.

Goku compro un jugo de fresa y mora. El saiyajin se dio cuenta que unas chicas siendo intimidada por unos matones, haciendo que goku muestre una expresión seria.

Pandilleros: venga con nosotros hermosas, lo pasara bien teniendo un buen momento.

Chica 1: disculpe puede dejarnos pasar, ya que estamos ocupadas.

Chica 2: no estorbe el paso, ya que no estamos interesadas y solo estamos un rato de amigas.

Chica 3: onii-chan por favor váyase déjenos jugar a mis amigas.

Chica o chica 4: cerdos deje pasar esta linda idol vaya a molestar a otro lado. Ya que si no llamare a la policía, por molestar.

Pandilleros: como se atreve malditas, tome esto bastardas.

Goku aparece frente de ellas y detiene el ataque, con un solo dedo de sus manos… los 20 pandilleros y las chicas junto al trapo se sorprendieron

Vaya que insolencia atacar a unas chicas inocentes, solo quiere divertirse en los juegos… bien basuras atáqueme a mí y les daré su merecido.

Los pandilleros ataca a goku con puños y cuchillos. El saiyajin detiene los ataques tan débiles de humanos, que no entrena "el saiyajin de pelos alocados con los ojos cerrados y un solo dedo detiene y golpea a los atacantes" los que golpeaba el cuerpo del saiyajin sitiero que golpearon, algo muy duro más fuerte que diamante y acero.

Goku les dio un fuerte golpe conteniendo su fuerza y tirarlos al suelo fuera del lugar.

¡Esos le ensañara a no molestar a personas!

Jejeje lo siento por asustarlas apareciendo así de repente. –sonríe goku mostrado su famosa sonrisa haciendo que se sonroje las chicas del lugar.

Las chicas y el trapito se sonroja al ver los músculos del saiyajin y lo guapo que es.

jajajaja me olvide presentarme soy goku, son goku pero puede llamarmeo goku.

es un gusto goku-san… soy Maika Sakuranomiya, gracias por ayudarnos. –responde tímidamente.

Maika tiene una figura bastante delgada, ojos morados y cabello "negro" natural; atados en dos colas. ella usa un uniforme escolar, que consiste en rosa.

Hola goku-kun soy Hinata Kaho que increíble fuerza tienes, debes entrenar mucho para tener esos músculos. –pregunta sonriendo sonrojada algo tímida.

Kaho Una hermosa adolescente de estatura media, con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules. Kaho se destaca por ser atractivo y poseer una figura extremadamente bien dotada. Usa una camisa negra y sobre ella un chaleco gris, un moño en el cuello, medias largas negro, zapatillas negras y una falda corta de rayas azul con blanco.

Gracias por ayudarnos goku-san, es un gusto soy Mafuyu Hoshikawa eres amable de ayudar unas extrañas. –responde maduramente aunque muestra un sonrojo, una sonrisa de felicidad.

Mafuyo una linda loli legal Ella tiene ojos morados, cabello castaño claro y corto. Su altura es de un estudiante de escuela primaria, usa una camisa amarilla y una falda corta de colores amarillo y blanco. Tiene una zapatillas y unas medias largas.

Gracias, por venir a ayudar a hiderin. Es un gusto soy, kanzaki hideri soy una linda idol goku-kun.

Hideri Tiene los ojos color verde azulado y el pelo largo y plateado con flequillo irregular, su atuendo es una pequeña diadema con una cinta (que también podría ser orejas de encaje de conejito) en la parte superior de la diadema que se adjunta. Si bien se ve femenino, en realidad es un hombre travestido. Usa ropa de niña el trapito.

Jejeje es gusto maika-chan, hideri-san, kaho-san y mafuyu-chan. –goku sonríe haciendo sonrojar a las chicas y el trapito.

Espero volver a vernos, otras vez chicas ya que estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que debo ir donde esta una amiga. Oh por cierto mafuyu-chan eres única y muy linda, espero que nos podamos volver a ver otro día por cierto tomen. –goku les dan unas mini muñecas con formas de ellas que creo.

Las dos chicas, la loli y el trapito se sonrojaron al ver que es buena persona. La loli mafuyu se sonrojo y le latía corazón, no entendiendo ese sentimiento extraño al verlo y al escuchar que es única.

Goku se va con sus jugos donde esta asia, dejado a las chicas que ven la espalda de goku. la monja sonríe saludándolo tomándose el jugo y el saiyajin el otro, lo que no sabía es que lo estaba siendo Maika, hideri,kaho y mafuyu.

Goku: oye asia-chan ¿quieres jugar algún juego más o tomar una foto en esa máquina? –pregunta curioso goku después de enviar las ropas con un pequeño portal creado por el, que las llevaba a sus habitaciones.

Está bien goku-san me aria feliz tener un recuerdo, de este día "está bien si jugamos en esa máquina" –pregunta asia sonrojada tímida tocado sus dedos tímidamente.

Claro asia-chan no te preocupes por eso, ya que tienes que divertirte conociendo la ciudad. –responde sonriendo.

Se divirtieron tomándose muchas fotos en la cabina de fotos, luego se pusieron a bailar en un juego de flechas.

Oye asia quieres jugar un rato futbol, y te enseño una técnica increíble que me dices. –responde goku creado un balo de futbol.

Las chicas y el trapito se sorprendieron, no esperado algo así y que el saiyajin pudiera crear cosas. Asia le asiente tímidamente y sonriendo, esperado que goku sea bueno creado cosas como en el entrenamiento.

salieron afuera del árcade goku crea un cancha de futbol, no tan grande. Los humanos y demonios que observaba a goku se dieron cuenta que le quiere enseñar una técnica a la monja. El saiyajin creo un campo invisible para que nadie más observe como chismosos, lo que ara.

Escucha asia te daré algo de mi poder, para que puedas hacer esta técnica, te daré las intrusiones a tu mente para que puedas disparar ya que esta técnica también se puede usar para desviar ataques de energía enemigo . Yo are de portero y detendré esa técnica así que toma.

El saiyajin le dan energía a la monjita que ahora se sentía fuerte, tiene más poder gracias a goku. El saiyajin ya se colocó en la cacha, tenía una sonrisa ya que sea estaba divirtiendo.

Está bien goku-san me esforzare y are esa técnica ¡tornado de fuego!

La rubia lanza el balón al aire, luego gira subiendo hacia el balón creando con sus piernas un Tornado de Fuego, finalmente patea el balón con la pierna izquierda directo a la portería. dando un giro en el aire envuelve al balón en llamas y lo lleva a atravesar la portería del adversario.

Goku sonríe y prepara una técnica, concentrado energía en su mano.

Goku: ¡ Mano Fantasma!

El saiyajin carga energía en la mano, después saca una mano luminosa gigante por encima de su cabeza, para más tarde lanzarla con fuerza contra el balón, deteniendo el tiro.

¡wow increíble goku-san que técnica sorprendente, me enseñaste!

Jejeje si verdad, estoy orgulloso de ti lo lograste ahora te enseñare a usar el ki y despertar ese guante.

Asia: ¿goku-san que es el ki, y tú crees que pondré sacar otro sacred gear?

El ki es la energía vital que tiene los seres vivos, si uno entrena y lo domina puede tener mayor resistencia, velocidad, capaz de sentir las energías y hacer todo tipo de cosas como volar sin alas.

Claro que podrás asia, solo no debes perder los ánimos y motivación. Hagamos algo si logras liberar el guante, que es la otra mitad del booster gear pero con el mismo poder te dejare pedir cualquier cosa quieras. Por cierto te cambiare el color de cabello para que sea negro.

Goku toca su cabello haciendo, que el cabello de la linda rubia cambia de color a negro como goku. suelta su cabello y ella se sorprenden, viendo el diferente color que ahora tiene sorprendiéndose también rias su nobleza , sona su nobleza y las humanas junto al trapito.

¿E-En serio aras lo que te pida goku-san? Por favor si lo logro déjame besarte y cocinarte algo.

Goku: bueno si eso quieres está bien, estaré esperado tu comida ya que yo amo la comida mucho. –responde goku babeado.

Bueno ahora concentra tu energía asia, extiende tus manos y concéntrate para crear una bola de ki como esta. –responde goku enseñándole creado una pequeña bola de ki.

Me esforzare en intentarlo goku-san.

Asia se concentra cerrado los ojos, le costaba mucho pasaron una hora.

Asia no se quería rendirse, entrado en su mente para despertar a el dragón copia que es la otra mitad de ddraig, que había sido dando por goku.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de asia**

La ex rubia observa un dragón dorado de ojos verdes, se sorprende tímidamente esperado que no la dañe. El dragón observa a la rubia, su portadora del booter gear copia del mismo poder decidió hablarle a la peli negra.

Ddraig copia: así que tú eres mi portadora, eres asia argento.

¿c-como sabes mi nombre y como sabes quién soy? ¿Quién eres dragón? –pregunta tímida.

Yo soy ddraig aunque yo soy la copia del original, vivo dentro de ti dándote el poder mis habilidades de aumentar dependiendo de cuanto resistan tu cuerpo. Aunque si quieres puedes llamarme yellow ddraig, o solo yellow.

Es un gusto soy asia argento, yellow-san espero que podamos ser amigos y compañeros. Yo quiero ser fuerte para serle de utilidad a goku-san por favor préstame poder para ser tan fuerte, ¿Cómo puedo despertar mi otro sacred gear? -pregunta determinada la adorable monjita.

Me sorprendes humana, no mejor dicho asia está bien te ayudare compañera para seas fuerte. Aremos que seas una de las más poderosas.

Asia sonríe motivada, estuvieron hablado y el dragón le explica cómo usar su guante boosted gear. La peli negra sonríe determinada para poder usar el ki y su nueva arma.

* * *

Con goku

Goku observa de brazos cruzados, pensado algo que se le vino a la mente al pasar los días en ese mundo.

Pensamiento de goku: que aburrido y decepcionante en este mundo no hay nadie fuerte, que me haga usar el fase 2 o 3. Pensare un método de entrenamiento, quizás le pida a shenlog una armadura pesada para aumentar mi fuerza y resistencia, no solo eso ya que me ayudara debería hacer que esa armadura me de energía. La mejorare dándole sangre, también puede servir para repararla y me puede servir para variar mi método de entrenamiento.

Asia abre los ojos y libera su booster gear que aparece en el brazo izquierdo.

Boosted Gear toma la apariencia de un guantelete dorado con una joya roja y 2 púas doradas que se manifiestan en el brazo del usuario.

La chica concentra energía en las palmas de sus manos, concentrándose para poder crear un pequeña bola de ki color dorado con verde. Concentro tanta energía que se desvaneció, la chica cae al suelo agotada con poca energía "goku la sujeta y acaricia su cabeza sonriendo al ver que pudo lograrlo" les dio un poco de su energía, la beso en la frente como también dándole una semilla del ermitaño que se comió.

Jejeje estoy orgulloso lograste sacarlo y poder crea una esfera de ki, solo debes seguir entrenado. Tranquila cumpliré mi parte puedes dar el beso, y estaré esperado la comida.

Se sonroja asia y está feliz, de haberlo logrado aunque esta agota ya que nunca había usado ki.

Gracias goku-san me hace muy feliz, que creas en mí ya que me costó. Me hace feliz poder recibir mi recompensa y me dejes cocinarte luego goku-san ya que quiero ser fuerte. – responde sonrojada asia a goku.

La monja se acerca a goku besándolo en los labios, dándose un corto beso su primer beso ambos sonrojándose tenía una sonrisa. Goku le gusto esa sensación ya que nunca beso a su ex ya que le parecía una amargada y vieja bruja.

Si te logras esforzar podrás aumentar mucho tu poder, y eso te ayudara. Tienes que aspiras a tener esta fuerza haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grah.

Goku se transformó en súper saiyajin sorprendiendo a las chicas que quedaron fascinadas por lo guapo y fuerte que se ve. Maika quedo con cara embobada al ver que goku se ve como un príncipe, y esa aura que le sale quedado enamorada sonrojada. Mafuyu, kaho y hideri también se sonrojaron al ver el cambio del saiyajin criado en la tierra.

Tienes que seguir entrenado para tener un poder como este, fiuuuu – responde goku dejado de usado su forma de super saiyajin sonriendo.

Goku se puso a entrenar haciendo flexiones, abdominales y dar golpes como patadas al aire sonriendo. El saiyajin quita su barrera del lugar y piensa donde llevar a asia ya que no es bueno en una cita.

Goku y asia se van otro lado siendo un parque de diversiones, las chicas que conoció goku en el árcade se fueron a sus casas "estuvieron pensado en el saiyajin rival de vegeta" las que todavía lo seguía era el sequito de rias y sona junto a sus amas.

Disfrutaron comiendo algodón de azúcar, chocolate, dulces, pasaron por un puesto donde tiene juguetes y premios en tiro al blanco. Los premios era peluches de animes y animales, dos consolas que era playstation 2 y Xbox 360 junto con algunos juegos.

Goku y asia observa interesados en las consolas, se pusieron a jugar disparado a las dianas del juego "asia le costaba, hasta que lo logro con la última bala del rifle de juguete la monja sonríe feliz"

Asia feliz recibe el Xbox en sus manos, goku agarra dos pistolas de juguetes y dispara una colección de mini peluches junto con la play 2.

Vendedor: tome señor y señorita sus premios.

El señor tenía lagrimas cómicas ya que le ganaron sus premios más caros, en su puesto trucado donde nadie pudiera ganar en el juego.

Mientras caminaba goku envió las cosas a la casa, para probarlas al llegar luego ya que siempre estuvo interesado en tener una. Asia observa el juego de botes del amor, casa de los horrores, Rueda de Chicago y montaña rusa.

"Goku-san podemos ir haya, ya que quiero divertirme un poco más" – responde tímidamente sonrojada.

Claro vamos, pero antes comprare algo de algodón de azúcar para ambos asia-chan. –responde el saiyajin sonriendo.

Goku compra dos algodón de azúcar y se lo comieron tranquilamente, el saiyajin se fijó que asia tiene algodón de azúcar sobre la boca ya que no lo comió bien. El saiyajin se acerca a ella besándola en la boca haciendo que salga humo y se sonroje la chica.

"que rico tus labios tiene sabor dulce asia-chan, debo decir que lo disfrute" –sonríe goku a la chica.

"eso me puso nerviosa goku-san debo admitir que me gusto y me puso muy nerviosa" -responde sonrojada comiéndose el algodón.

Fuero primero a la casa de los sustos y horrores, la monja saiyajin se asustaba cuando pasaba caminado, y los monstruos animatronic se asustaba la monja aprovechado sujetándose al saiyajin. se sujetaba del brazo derecho del saiyajin sintiéndose protegida por su fuerte macho.

Se subieron dentro de la rueda de la fortuna, asia muy feliz veía al saiyajin y ver desde las alturas las ciudad le encanto. Se sonrojo en su primera cita con el saiyajin " goku le sonríe haciendo que se sonroje la peli negra"

"veo que te divertiste asia-chan eso me alegra" –responde goku.

"si la verdad me divertí mucho goku-san, ya que yo nunca he tenido una" –responde feliz sonrojada.

Jeje yo también me divertí ya que es la primera que he tenido asia-chan… te vez muy linda sonriendo, puedo sentir tu ki que es puro e inocente como tu alma. – responde goku acariciándole la cabeza sonriendo

Asia se sonrojo y sonrió acercándose a goku besándolo en los labios, se sienta en sus piernas hasta que termina el juego.

La monja de cabello negro está feliz agarrada del brazo de goku, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos que la protegerá de cualquier enemigo.

* * *

 **Dia siguiente – escuela kuoh**

Goku había sido llamado por rias y sona para que las ayudara con un asunto, lo a compañero asia, sakura kinomoto, haruhi (fem issei), Iori son (Iori Sekiguchi) y junto a las chicas de neko para.

Goku mientras caminaba estaba recibiendo miradas curiosas como interesadas en el saiyajin, goku no sabía porque esta observado tanto. Se dio cuenta que recibía mirada de enojos al estar acompañado por las chicas.

Que hombre tan guapo, quien será.

Aunque sea mayor no me importaría que sea mi pareja y me dé duro contra el muro.

Espero que sea nuestro profesor.

Es tan guapo y fuerte ojala se quede como profesor.

Que tipo tan suertudo se lleva la actitud las chicas de instituto

Bastardo no solo se llevó la atención de las chicas, sino trae unas lindas chicas.

Ahora se llevó la atención de las chicas de aquí que quiere, ser sus novias y ser su chicas.

Bastardo seguro quiere alguna novia, buscado alguna chica de aquí.

¡Escúchame estúpida kotonoha acompáñame a un salón vacío para mostrarte algo! – responde gritado taisuke a una chica ( es el amigo del pedejo de makoto para los que no vieron school days)

¡Si estúpida síguenos a la azotea, ya que tenemos algo que encargarte que hagas! –responde makoto junto a su amigo apunto de pegarle a kotonoha.

"Por favor déjeme estoy ocupada, no quiero ir con ustedes ya que tengo que entregar algo al club de ocultismo y consejo estudiantil" –responde nerviosa y asustada la chica.

 **Tengo ganas de violar a esta puta en privado para que no interrumpa, ya que será divertido verla gemir. – se escucha los pensamiento de makoto y taisuke por los poderes de lori.**

 **Por favor alguien ayúdeme, no quiero ser violada y perder mi primera vez con una persona que no amo. – se escucha el pensamiento kotonoha que tiembla asustada.**

Cuando estaba por agarrarle el brazo y llevársela, a la fuerza son detenidos por goku que apareció frente de ella deteniéndolos con dedo. Había aparecido con su súper velocidad tiene una mirada fría, asustado a los dos bastardos como más chicos "

Saben asquerosas basura como ustedes me dan asco, tratado de hacerle daño a una inocente chica. Los castigare, para que no se les ocurra hacer eso haaaaaaaaa… goku golpea a los dos bastardo con un solo dedo dejándolos en suelo, con los huesos rotos y muy heridos sorprendiendo a todos.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al ver a un hombre tan bueno como protector que el saiyajin. Las féminas tenía corazones en sus ojos queriendo a goku como su novio y sentir ese cariño.

Espero no asustarte, es un gusto soy goku son goku pero puedes llamarme goku. responde sonriendo mostrado su famosa sonrisa.

G-Gracias por ayudarme goku-kun ¿Qué haces aquí acaso seras un nuevo maestro? Déjame presentarme soy kotonoha katsura. - pregunta kotonoha

Kotonoha Katsura tiene ojos de color púrpura oscuro al igual que su pelo, el cual le llega hasta la cintura. Además de un bello rostro, su cuerpo es delgado y maduro para su edad. Una de sus características físicas más importantes es que tiene pechos muy grandes, superado a los de akeno.

No se la verdad yo vine ya que soy un amigo gremory y sona-san si quieres podemos conocer mejor y ser amigo. –responde sonriendo feliz goku.

Las chicas espera que el saiyajin pida trabajo como maestro, las chicas quedaron enamoradas por goku. kotonoha se sonroja como sonríe una pequeña sonrisa, al ver alguien tan amable que no la ve como todos.

Kotonoha: está bien, goku-kun me hace feliz que quieras ser mi primer amigo.

Chocola: master goku vamos, vamos ya que quiero jugar jugar.

Iori son (Iori Sekiguchi): estoy de acuerdo con chocola-san goku-oniichan quiero ir jugar con Tigo.

Vanilla: estoy de acuerdo con chocola-oneechan y puede aprovechar para comprar toda la comida que quiera luego.

Me apurare ya que me convenciste cuando dijiste lo de la comida, vamos. -responde sonriendo sorprendiendo a todos por lo inocente que es.

Goku acaricia a chocola, vanilla como su pequeña hermanita adoptiva en la cabeza, haciendo que sonría felices sonrojadas.

Raynare- Kalawarner- Mittlet-haruhi- Coconut- Cinnamon- Azuki- Maple- Shigure Minaduki-milk (neko para)-sakura kinomoto y Asia se pusieron celosas. Hicieron puchero goku se rio y las acarició haciendo que se sonroje.

Bueno porque no nos acompañas kotonoha-chan y luego podemos comer algo "Sabes que te ayudare llevar eso ya que veo que te pesa mucho y además tú vas a ese extraño club" –responde feliz recogiendo los materiales con una mano.

Las chicas estaba algo celosas, se enojaron que kotonoha esté cerca del saiyajin, que alguien amable e inocente.

* * *

 **Dentro del club**

Goku y las chicas llega, coloco las cosas de kotonoha cerca… el saiyajin conto un poco de su historia haciéndose amigos ambos la hermosa chica quedo sorprendida por la historia que le conto.

Kotonoha quedo interesada en el saiyajin queriendo saber más de su salvador, y queriendo que la proteja ya que quería que fuera su novio. Pero como ella no sabe tratar con chicos actúa tímida con él.

Goku cuando trajo a kotonoha y las chicas provoco, que sona y rias como su sequito este celosas que este cerca del saiyajin.

Rias: ¿Por qué trajiste a kotonoha-san, goku-kun? No vez que esta reunión es secreta.

Sona: ella no puede saber, nuestro secreto ya sabes goku-kun ya que ella no puede saber de los sobrenaturales.

Kotonoha triste pensado que no podrá un poco más con su salvador goku.

Goku: pero que dice chicas yo ya le conté de que existe seres sobrenaturales, y yo prometo que la protegeré como a ustedes. –responde inocentemente goku sonriendo.

Las chicas acepta y se sonroja latiéndole el corazón, kotonoha se sentía feliz y sanji estaba celoso que le robe la atención d su presidenta.

Bueno hoy goku queremos que vegas nosotros conseguir un familiar ya que peón conseguirá uno. Y puedes conseguir uno yendo con nosotras. –responde rias y sona dándose cuenta de algo.

Se dieron cuenta que sus nuevos peones, debe tener uno y decidieron hacer una competencia para demostrar quién se lo quedara. También quiere aprovechar para demostrarle sus habilidades para ganar más su interés.

Es un gusto soy saji miembro del consejo estudiantil y demonio rencarnado, peón de kaichou.

Es un gusto soy asia argento yo no soy un demonio, soy la discípula de goku-san… yo estoy interesada en goku-san. –lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

Yo Soy haruhi hyoudo soy un demonio rencarnado, soy la peon de bauchou. Y estoy interesada en goku-kun mi querido hombre musculoso guapote. – responde la pervertida dragona emperador rojo.

Saji estaba celoso que dos hermosas chicas este enamoradas del saiyajin, goku que no entedia la actitud de haruhi la dejo pasar, pero las demás chicas tenía una vena por el comentario de la pervertida. Las chicas inocentes no entendía nada de lo que dijo.

Yo soy lori son la hermanita de goku onii-chan – responde abrazo a su hermano mayor adoptivo.

Yo soy Raynare una Ángel caída, soy otra de las discípulas de mi querido goku-kun es todo un hombre. –responde sonroja la caída.

Yo soy Kalawarner otra Ángel caído y estoy interesada en mi salvador como maestro, goku-san.

Yo soy Mittlet también soy Ángel caído como mis amigas, soy otra de las aprendices de mi querido goku-kun. Le debo mucho a mi salvador.

Yo soy chocola una chica neko que vive y juega con el master goku.

Yo soy vanilla también soy una chica neko como gemela chocola… yo también vivo con el amo goku.

Yo soy coconut otra de las neko que vive amo goku-sama que ha sido muy amable dándonos un hogar.

Yo soy Cinnamon una de las hermanas neko que vive junto a nuestro guapo amo fuerte. –responde algo sonrojada.

Yo soy azuki la hermana neko mayor y como todas ellas yo también vivo con goku-san.

Yo soy maple otra de las hermanas neko y también vivo con el amo goku-kun.

Yo soy Shigure son otra hermana que fue acogida por goku-oniisama es tan amable con todas.

Se presentaron las dos ultima que era milk son (neko para) y sakura kinomoto son.

Sona se sorprendió al ver tres Ángeles caigas pegadas al saiyajin abrazándolo, le dio celos pero decidió no mostrar su enojo en público.

Se presentaron todos y su grupos sorprendiendo a kotonoha. Goku movió la casa de la humana kotoha para que este cerca de la suya, al usar el poder del dragón. El saiyajin Modifico la memoria de la madre kotonoha y su hermana, "para que no se asustara por que se movió su casa" goku explico a kotonoha mentalmente que movió su casa para que este cerca de él y pueda protegerla.

Kotonoha se sonrojo un poco y estaba feliz de poder estar, junto a su salvador goku con el que empezó a tener sentimientos por él.

Rias: qué tal si hacemos una competencia deportiva sona para ver quién gana de las dos puede ir a buscarlo. Será una sana competencia deportiva.

Sona: me parece una buena idea rias veremos quién gana.

* * *

Fuera del edificio- cancha de tenis

Rias y akeno estaba jugado contra sona y tsubaki en la competencia de tenis. Llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos masculinos y femeninos que observaba

Las cuatro demonios esta usado un traje como de porrista, por ese llamaron tanto la atención de los hombres.

Haruhi: ¡Puede hacerlo! ¡presidenta akeno-san!

Sanji: ¡presidenta! ¡gana esto por mí!

Akeno, ganaremos este juego y aprovechar para llamar la atención de goku. –lo último lo murmuro para ella.

¡Si, presidenta!

Comencemos souna

Si será todo un placer. Rias no te dejare ganar la atención de goku-kun.

Empezaron el partido emocionado todos y más los chicos que algunos era pervertidos. Las chicas se emocionaba al ver las dos onee-sama de la academia jugado un partido gritado su emoción y goku observa… el saiyajin observa los movimiento de sona y ve que ella es fuerte y veloz aunque no esté usado todo su poder.

Tsubaki era igual de rápida que sona y fuerte. Mientras que rias y akeno muestra que no tenía muy buenos movimientos para la batalla, juega muy bien el partido… él saiyajin había visto sus memoria leyendo sus pensamientos y memorias, observado como lucha los demonios como ella.

 **ya veo sona y tubaki son más fuerte como lindas como su sequito, ellas no comete la estupidez de gremory de no entrenar ya que ellas más se basa en estrategia y rias como su sequito se concentra más usar fuerza.**

 **Entrenare a sona y tsubaki bien como su clan, y rias como akeno, koneko, miza yuto (UTAU HOSHINA) haruhi. A haruhi la tengo que hacer entrenar para que despierte el poder oculto que tiene en uno de sus brazo, rias y akeno las torturare con entrenamiento infernal ya que veo esas tontas solo se centra su poder en magia y no entrena su defensa como cuerpo para tener más fuerza velocidad… koneko es fuerte solo le falta velocidad a la linda koneko-chan y se un entrenamiento perfecto para ella. miza-san solo usa velocidad y concentra bien sus ataques le falta fuerza, le falta agudizar sus sentidos y yo ya tengo preparo para ella un entrenamiento especial" -piensa serio goku.**

Goku se movió para jugar con asia, lori, kotonoha Raynare- Kalawarner- Mittlet-haruhi- Chocola- Vanilla- Coconut- Cinnamon- Azuki- Maple- Shigure Minaduki-milk (neko para) y sakura kinomoto. Estaba futbol y como atrapadas divirtiéndose junto a su macho saiyajin, las chicas neko esta felices aunque algunas era tsuderes se está divirtiendo con su amo que ha sido tan amable.

Las tres hermanas adoptivas lori- sakura y shigure estaban emocionadas, ya que estaba felices de tener un hermano fuerte cariño y protector como goku. asia, raynare, kalawarner, Mittlet, haruhi esta felices de conocer a goku teniendo sentimientos por él ya que es amable con ellas protegiéndolas

Koneko, kotonoha y miza que estaba jugado también con el saiyajin que también sonrieron, tenía un sentimiento cálido al estar cerca del saiyajin que las calienta (ya sabe que calentada tendrá estas loquillas) algunas chicas estaba celosas que hombre tan guapo y fuerte esté con esas chicas.

Jugaron unas horas hasta que goku se dio cuenta que terminaron el partido de tenis las dos demonios.

Al final nadie había ganado quedado en empate total y sus raquetas estaba rotas por usar poder mágico.

 **Oye sona-chan viendo que termino en empate ven a comer necesitas algo de comer y un descanso, además ya que veo que has estado estresada. Tu eres alguien fuerte y linda, muy determinada debo decir tu belleza como intelecto para hacer estrategias demuestra que no cometes errores como gremory. –le responde mentalmente el saiyajin hacia la chica sitri haciendo que se sonroje como tomate saliéndole humo, se puso tan roja como el cabello de rias.**

 **¿Puedes prometerme cumplir algo sin descanso y no dejo que me llegue tanto trabajo? –pregunta mentalmente a la sitri.**

 **No tengo problemas así que vamos sona-chan.-responde sonriendo mentalmente goku.**

Las chicas le pregunta al saiyajin algunas preguntas interesadas en el viéndolo con corazones.

¿Disculpe cuál es su nombre?

Hola es un gusto soy goku son pero puede llamarme solo goku. –las chicas se sonrojaron por la famosa sonrisa de goku.

¿Comida favorita?

Yo tengo todo tipo de comida favorita.

¿Algo que te guste de una chica?

Creo que me gusta una chica tal y como es mostrado su verdad personalidad. Así demuestra que sería más linda, ya que no me quiero fijar en una chica solo por su lindo cuerpo. –responde inocentemente y feliz haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas y enojar a los chicos.

¿Qué cosa te desagrada de una chica?

Bueno yo creo que eso sería que sea alguna muy enojona, ya que no me dejaría entrenar. Yo conocí a una insoportable mujer que no soporte, ya que se enojaba por todo y no me dejaba entrenar y relajarme. –responde goku un poco serio para volver a sonreír.

las chicas ahora sabe los gusto sonrojadas.

Buenos nos vemos ya que iré comer algo y le prometí a mis hermanitas comprarles un helado – responde sonriendo goku.

Las chicas estaba sonrojada y con corazones en los ojos al ver que s chico amable.

Sona y tsubaki sale junto a su sequito, las chicas que vive con el saiyajin, miza yuto, kotonoha, haruhi, koneko y goku. Dejaron a rias y akeno que estaba pensado que el saiyajin la seguía observado teniendo su atención.

Rias: que te parece goku-kun te parezco sorprendente yo rias gremory la heredera. –responde orgullosamente y mostrado su lado engreído.

akeno: no goku-kun ve a mí para que te sorprendas, yo soy mejor que bouchou.

Las dos se miraba enojadas saliéndoles rayos de los ojos, se dieron cuenta que quedaron con caras de idiotas pensado donde esta goku, sona y los demás miembros de su clan.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku y las chicas estaba paseando tranquilamente, disfrutado entrado en tiendas de ropas para tratar de sonrojar al saiyajin.

Se probaron todo tipo de ropa entre trajes de baños, de maid, provocativos, ropa interior, etc.

Chicas: goku-kun/goku-chan/goku-san/master/ Onii-chan como nos vemos te gusta esta ropa que uso. –respondieron sonrojadas y nerviosa, las tsuderes

Se ve muy bien chicas las hace ver muy linda. – responde sonriendo inocentemente haciéndolas sonrojadas.

Gracias goku-kun/san/sama nos hace tan feliz que nos halagues y pasar el momento con Tigo ya que eres tan amable. –responde las chicas.

El saiyajin no entendía porque se sonrojaba acercándose y tocándole la frente para ver si tendrá fiebre y yo provoco que les salga humo.

¿Por cierto sona-chan que me pedirás por lo que te dije mentalmente? –pregunta goku sonriendo colocado sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Bueno será algo simple goku-san veras… **quiero que me dejes un beso en los labios para que seas mi primero. –se escucharo los pensamientos de sona haciéndola sonrojar y las chicas enojar celosas.**

Goku confundido con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza no entendió, hasta que se acordó de lo que vio lo que hace las parejas acercado sus rostros. Entendió lo que quería sona y decidió dárselo para que se relaje y no se estrese tanto por el trabajo.

Goku se acercó a sona coloco una mano acariciado su barbilla haciéndola sonrojar, le dan un apasionado beso robándole su primer beso. El saiyajin se separa en un hilo de saliva, la heredera sitri le sale mucho humo de la cabeza se sonrojar y le sale algo de sangre en la nariz.

No es justo hermanito/ amo que la besaras yo también quiero un beso. –se enojaron las chicas de que se le adelantaron, kotonoha también esta celosa pero no lo demostró al ser muy tímida.

Goku: no entiendo esa actitud ya que esta es la primera vez que he besado a alguien. - lo dijo para no decir que ya habia besado a asia.

Sona al escuchar eso se toca los labios y tiene una pequeña sonrisa feliz al ser la primera. Las chicas al escuchar eso se enojaron celosas por las palabras del saiyajin más poderoso del universo 7.

¡No es justo goku-kun/san/onii-chan que besaras a sona-san!

Si esta enojadas por eso porque no deja que yo las bese a ustedes también… estas hablado en verdad goku-oniichan/kun/san.

Goku inocente decidió complacerlas, siendo besadas por su macho saiyajin en los labios. Después de separarse de los labios Iori, kotonoha, miza yuto, Raynare- Kalawarner- Mittlet-haruhi- Chocola- Vanilla- Coconut- Cinnamon- Azuki- koneko Maple- Shigure Minaduki-milk (neko para)-sakura kinomoto y Asia… tenía una sonrojo en las mejillas en se sentía las mujeres más felices al sentir que tuvieron su primer beso con el saiyajin más poderoso, también sitiero sus bragas mojadas (y eso que apenas fue beso las chicas se imaginaron el enorme miembro del saiyajin xddd cuando las parta con la anaconda) les salió un hilo de sangre.

Oiga chicas vamos a comer algo me estoy muriendo de abre. –responde goku rascándose la cabeza.

Si vamos goku-san/kun/oniichan comamos algo. –responde felices sonrojad con corazones de enamoradas.

* * *

Cafetería Café Stile

Ringg

Hola chicas es bueno verlas. – responde una voz alegre que sorprendió Kaho hinata- Mafuyu Hoshikawa- Maika Sakuranomiya- Hideri Kanzaki siendo goku.

Las chicas tres chicas y el trampito se sonrojaron y estaba felices de volver a ver son goku. miu la otra maid del lugar, Kōyō Akizuki y el gerente dino se pregunta quién será el chico musculoso que las emociono tanto.

El gerente dino estaba celoso de que maika esté interesada en el saiyajin.

Kaho hinata: goku-kun que bueno verte ¿pensé que nos volveríamos a ver? Pasa no espere que conocieras el lugar de donde trabajamos.

si bueno estaba paseado para conocer la ciudad hinata-chan (responde haciéndola sonrojar) y decidí comer aquí. También traje a mis hermanitas y unas chicas que conocí ¿espero que haya rica comida ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre? Debo admitir que es buen lugar y se ve muy lindas. – responde inocentemente goku haciendo sonrojar a las tres chicas y el trapito al igual que miu.

El gerente y akizuku esta celosos como los clientes masculinos " alguna de las chicas de ahí estaba con corazones en sus ojos observado al saiyajin.

Mafuyu hoshikawa: si es bueno verte goku-san tranquilo puede sentarte te traeremos algo de alimentos.

Goku: te vez muy linda mafuyu-chan espero venir más seguido para ver las y podamos hablar.

El comentario que hiso sonrojo a las chicas y trapito, la pequeña loli estaba muy feliz por dentro y feliz de conocerlo.

Maika: goku-kun es bueno verte ¿pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver después de ayer?

También me alegran verte maika-chan te vez muy linda y adorable también, bueno se me olvido decirles que yo apenas me mude hace unos días y no presente a mis hermanitas que encontré en una casa abandonada. Como tal decidí cuidarlas ya que yo no me permití dejar que muriera mis hermanitas de hambre. – el comentario que hiso goku sonrojo a la chica.

Hideri kanzaki: es bueno verte goku-kun y que vinieras a verme esta linda **(actuado como una chica hideri)** idol hideri quería, verte ya que fuiste muy valiente.

Es bueno verte también hideri-chan te vez muy linda, no pensé que trabajara aquí. – responde inocentemente sonriendo haciendo sonrojar al trapito.

Las chicas que acompañaron a goku se pusieron celosas al ver que esa cuatro está interesada en su macho saiyajin.

Goku y las chicas se sentaron en unas mesas el saiyajin vio el menú y eligió todo dejado con la boca abierta a todos excepto a los que vive con el saiyajin.

Goku: yo quiero todo lo del menú.

Kaho hinata- Mafuyu Hoshikawa- Maika Sakuranomiya- Hideri Kanzaki: ¿estás seguro de poder comer todo eso ya que es mucho?

Claro que puedo comer todo eso ya que tengo un metabolismo diferente a cualquiera. – responde feliz sacado un maleta con 15000000 (no sé cuál es la moneda de Japón) dejado sorprendidos a todos por tanto dinero.

Oh ya veo a ustedes cuatro está interesada en ese hombre, y veo porque si es muy guapo y fuerte. No les importara si le coqueteo cierto. – responde sonriendo para ponerlas celosas.

Chicas de stile excepto miu: pero que dices miu-san no te dejaremos que lo tengas.

Miu es una mujer joven de estatura promedio que tiene el pelo rojo y ojos azules, usa el mismo atuendo que Mafuyu Hoshikawa , Kaho Hinata y Maika Sakuranomiya , pero su combinación de colores es el morado.

Le trajeron la comida que pidieron goku y las chicas asia también comió una gran cantidad al tener adn saiyajin por goku. las chicas de stile, los cliente, el gerente y los que acompaña a goku está sorprendido por la gran cantidad de comida que está comiendo… las única que no estaba sorprendida era las que vive con el son de cabello puntiagudo.

Maika: goku –kun nos puedes decir un poco de tu vida y de ti. –pregunta curiosa como las otras.

Kaho hinata: ¿si por favor dinos tenemos curiosidad? Ya que me llamas la curiosidad.

Asia: ¿si puedes contarnos también tenemos curiosidad?

Le pregunta las demás chicas, mientras goku terminaba de comer y decidió decirle. Le pidieron colocado ojos de cachorro para que les digiera el saiyajin.

El saiyajin sonríe y les pasa sus recuerdo que copio enviándoselo con solo mirar a las chicas. Las chicas se sorprendieron por los recuerdos que les paso goku y todo ya que vieron como tuvo que soportar vivir con una odiosa mujer que era su esposa. Que goku es tan amable capaz de dar su vida para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Las chicas tenía algunas lágrimas ya que vieron también cuando murió quería estar ahí para el que no les quite su macho saiyajin.

Bueno nos vemos chicas debo irme a revisar algo junto a mis hermanita.

Chicas de stile: goku-kun/san volveremos a vernos cierto.

Claro que volveré y ver sus lindas sonrisas chicas no se preocupe no las olvidare. – responde goku mostrado su famosa sonrisa moja vaginas.

Goku sale junto a las chicas después de comer una gran cantidad de alimentos.

Gerente: maika-san ¿Quién hombre que entro se ve que es completo idiota? Me pregunto si ese dinero es robado el que uso para pagar.

Las chicas y trapito se enojaron por el comentario del gerente, dándoles algunos golpe por hablar mal de su macho.

* * *

Con goku

El saiyajin mientras camina junto a las chicas sintió que unas extraña energía como si algo le digiera que vaya un edificio.

 **Goku pensamiento: que es este extraña sensación siento alguien me necesita. De quien será esos ki.**

 **El saiyajin sitio un ki muy bajo cerca que sigue disminuyendo estado por morir.**

 **El saiyajin sale corriendo dejado a la chicas y se dio cuenta que el dueño de ese ki esta en un callejo agachada desmayada.**

 **Observo a una una niña pequeña de piel clara con el cabello largo color blanco con reflejos azul claro, encrespado y algo descuidado. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos adornados con varias pestañas y los irises rojos. Tiene un pequeño cuerno color marrón en el lado derecho de su frente. En un principio siempre lleva un vestido de paciente de manga corta color blanco con tres botones en el cuello del mismo color.**

El saiyajin la carga en sus brazos estilo nupcial, goku sitio que la pequeña está muy "débil y decidió ver en sus recuerdos quien le hiso eso sorprendiéndose" le dan un poco de ki y saco una semilla del ermitaño. Se fijó que todavía esta desmayada metiéndose la semilla en la boca y pasándosela por un beso separándose un hilo de saliva.

Kai Chisaki: así que ahí está la niña tonta dame ha esa niña y no te pasara nada malo.

Chisaki es un hombre de apariencia juvenil, con el cabello castaño, corto y desordenado. Su rostro suele estar mayormente tapado, debido a que siempre es visto usando una máscara anaranjada en forma de pico llena de costuras amarillas, la cual recuerda a un médico especialista en plagas.

Lleva un abrigo de color verde oscuro con un cuello peludo de color púrpura, una camisa del mismo tono y una corbata blanca. También lleva guantes médicos desechables.

No permitiré que toques a esta linda adorable chica, no permitiré que le hagas más daño ya que yo la protegeré. – responde serio mostrado una instinto asesino hacia el que quiere tocar a su loli.

Maldito te matare haa. – grita el hombre líder yakuza saltado para usar su quirk.

agarra con una mano a la loli de cabello blanco y con la otra crea múltiples bolas de ki diminutas matado al sujeto perforándolo y destruyéndolo.

Hm ¿qué paso dónde estoy? – pregunta la pequeña observado que está cargada por el saiyajin.

¿Quién es usted señor va a hacerme algo malo? Pregunta nerviosa.

No tranquila pequeña no te are nada malo yo soy son goku pero puedes decirme solo. "Desde ahora te cuidare pequeña" para que vivas feliz no te preocupes el que asustaba y dañaba le di una lección para que nunca vuelva.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta feliz acariciándola haciéndola sonrojar feliz.

y-yo soy eri goku-san ¿ te pudo decir papa?

Claro eri-chan yo cuidare daré mucho, mucho amor y por cierto lindo nombre. – responde feliz haciendo que se emocione la pequeña.

Gracias papi me hace feliz tener alguien que me cuide. – responde feliz en los brazo del saiyajin.

El saiyajin le crea una ropa casual de su talla ala pequeña, goku está agradecido de que el dragón le ensañara hacer cosas como él y los supremo kaio. La pequeña estaba sorprendida y alegre de tener ropa como un padre cariñoso.

Wow papa es increíble, no sabía que podías hacer eso. – responde feliz.

No solo eso yo puedo hacer mucha cosas y en estos di te entrenare para que seas muy fuerte hija. Bueno vamos eri-chan nos espera alguien mi pequeña eri-chan.

La pequeña asiente feliz de querer ser fuerte y poder entrenar su quirk "goku la carga en sus hombro a la pequeña caballito sujetándola bien"

Pasaron unos minutos y goku regreso con las chicas que se preguntaba dónde estaba el saiyajin.

Goku-kun/san/onii-chan ¿dónde estabas pensamos que te paso algo? – pregunta las chicas y se dan cuenta de la pequeña que esta agarrada de goku tímidamente.

Jejeje lo siento chicas estaba caminado, pero por favor no asuste a mi pequeña eri-chan. Tranquila ellas no son malas personas no seas tímida. – goku con su famosa sonrisa dándole confía ala pequeña que está detrás de goku.

M-mucho gusto soy eri soy la hija papi goku espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Las chicas se presenta y quedaron más enamorada de goku al ver como cuida a la pequeña, les impresiono que la salvara de un malvado. Les parece adorable ver que el saiyajin sea tan amable cuidado a la pequeña.

Papi ¿tengo una pregunta? Todas ellas son mis mama. –pregunta inocentemente sonrojado a las chicas.

bueno no sé qué pensara ¿chicas quiere que eri-chan le diga mama? – pregunta inocentemente goku.

las chicas muy sonrojadas empezaron fantasear una vida con su macho saiyajin.

¡Si goku-kun/san/oniichan! Nosotras seremos sus madres y tu su padre cariñoso y seamos una grande familia feliz. –responde felices y tímidamente sonrojada.

Si yey tengo mamas estoy tan feliz papi. – responde feliz abrazándolos.

Goku sitio otra vez esa sensación al igual de lo que paso con eri y se dio cuenta que esa extraña sensación viene de un orfanato llamado pequeña estrella.

 **Otra vez esa sensación extraña de que algo me llama al igual que eri-chan entrare a ver. –piensa goku**

Eri-chan y chicas vamos a ese lugar siento como si algo me llamara. – responde goku sorprendiéndolas.

Goku entro seguido por las chicas que se preguntaba que era esa extraña sensación que siente.

Al entrar observa que el orfanato esta algo viejo y esta algunas pequeñas con ropa vieja. Se ve a una vieja señora que mira fríamente a las chicas, el saiyajin se dio cuenta que esa señora las maltrato.

Sí que desea ustedes en este orfanato. –los mira amargamente respondiendo.

Yo voy adoptar a estas niñas entiende vieja asquerosa. – responde goku mostrado una mirada seria enojada haciendo que se cague del miedo.

Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a las chicas ya que no esperaba eso de que alguien las protegiera de su cruel encarga del orfanato.

N-No puedo hacer eso señor esas chiquillas mañana seria vendidas como esclavas por una fuerte suma de dinero. Responde nerviosa la mujer.

Me importa un bledo ellas se viene con migo para que no tenga que sufrir más y si no quieres dejarlas te matare. – muestra una expresión fría asustado ala vieja.

La hija rescatada de goku se sorprendió al igual que las chicas que esta teniendo una cita con su macho saiyajin. ellas se veía sorprendidas al ver que goku les preocupa esa pequeñas queriendo, cuidarlas hiso que se sonrojara ya que se imagina una vida con el saiyajin. la pequeña eri estaba pensado de que ahora puede tener amigas para jugar está feliz.

¡Rayos está bien puede llevarse a esas mocosas para que me dejes en paz! – grita la cuidadora.

Así que este es ahora tu cuerpo mi querido hades no pensé que seguirías vivo me preocupaste mucho. – **piensa mikasa que es persefone que había fusionado su cuerpo al alma con la niña.**

vaya por que siento que ese chico es uno de mis contratista al que le di el geass además es muy extraño esta dimensión paralela. – piensa cc de code geass.

Goku se dio cuenta que una de las chicas esta en silla de ruedas y otra se ve muy frágil su cuerpo. El saiyajin de cabello negro se acerca a ambas chicas.

Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? Es un placer soy son goku pero puede decirme goku ... yo soy yui ( es la de angel beats)… está seguro de querer adoptarme, tu apenas me conoces.

No puedo caminar, o ponerme de pie soy una inútil cierto. – responde con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

No me importa lo que te haya pasado yo te cuidare yui-chan mereces ser feliz. ¡me casare con Tigo! Y no me importa qué tipo de enfermedad tengas yo te cuídate a ti y las chicas.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a las chicas dándole mucho celos y se emocionaron queriendo estar junto al saiyajin ya que es muy amable.

No puedo caminar o ponerme de pie aun así quieres… dije que no me importa lo que sea yui-chan, aunque no puedas caminar o ponerte de pie… ¡incluso ni no puedes tener hijos! ¡Aun así yo me casare con Tigo yui-chan! Siempre estaré a tu lado al igual que al lado de todas para protegerlas.

Así que no llores vas a ensuciar ese lindo rostro. – responde limpiándoles las lágrimas y mostrado su famosa sonrisa provocado que lata rápido el corazón de las excepto la vieja.

El saiyajin se acerca al rostro de la pequeña yui besándola en los labios para luego separarse. Goku se acercó a la otra chica de cabello blanco.

Hola pequeña cómo te llamas… yo soy tachibana kanade, goku-san está seguro de adoptarme ya que yo tengo un cuerpo débil y mi corazón está muy débil en unos días moriré.

No digas eso kanade-chan yo como le dije a yui-chan yo prometí cuidarlas y ustedes las tratare con cariño siendo mis queridas esposas. Yo las cuidare y protegeré ya que no me puedo permitir que sufra ustedes chicas y no te preocupes te pasare un poco de mi energía. – responde goku acariciándole la cabeza a yui y kanade.

Les paso un poco de energía como revitalizándole sus cuerpos de las dos. El cuerpo de la pequeña yui de cabello rosa, siente que puede mover las piernas pero solo por un corto periodo de tiempo de un mes y si se agota ella podría volver a moverse cuando goku le dé más ki en su cuerpo. También aprovecho para copiar su corazón saiyajin sustituyendo el corazón débil de la pequeña kanade, le dio otro seis corazones que no los puede ver nadie solo goku.

También les dio a las dos habilidad de regeneración e inmunidad contra enfermedades.

Las dos chicas se sitiero más fuerte y felices gracias a que goku las cuidara haciendo feliz.

Por qué no se presenta chicas para poder conocerlas ya que yaconosco alas adorable y linda yui-chan y kanade-chan. Responde goku animándolas.

Gracias por adoptarnos goku-san es un gusto soy Reina Yagami espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Es un gusto goku-kun yo soy beta eres un hombre amable al adoptarnos, estoy sorprendida que nos pidieras casarnos con Tigo. – responde la pequeña de 11 aceptándolo.

Se ve que eres un idiota goku Niisan pero eso no importa ya que desde ahora estaremos juntos seremos pareja. Me siento feliz de que quieras protegerme, estaremos juntos siendo un equipo nii es un gusto soy shiro (es la loli de no game no life)

Eres un chico tonto goku-san es un placer soy yurippe te estoy agradecido de que me adoptaras también eres amable. Espero que podamos ser una familia ya que yo me siento culpable de que muriera. – responde con sollozo.

No digas eso pequeña yurippe-chan tú no tienes la culpa, que esos bastardo asesinos matara a tu familia. Yo te cuidare tranquila mereces ser feliz y las are felices protegiéndolas con mi vida, así que no ensucies ese lindo rostro. – responde goku besándola en cabeza y acariciándola.

Vi para no alagarlo tanto las chicas que adopto goku fuero: beta- Reina Yagami- hotaru tomoe- shiro no game no life- yui angel beats- yurippe- kanade tachibana- Chibiusa- nemu bleach- fem ulquiorra- neliel tu oderschvank- Loly Aivirrne- Menoly Mallia- tier halibel loli- Fuyuka- Ai Touchi- sasha athena (esta seria la verdadera athena ya saoria era la falsa) – pallas saint seiya - yuna de águila- Kurakake Clara- Sonia de Escorpio- Emony de Malice- yuno gasai- fem Fuusuke Suzuno- Flora- SORA KASUGANO- mayu elfen lied- hisako angel beats- Miyuki Irie- Hikari Kongo- Nana Ebina- Sylphynford Tachibana- Chris del Cetus- Kanau Kongou- Pavlin de Pavo Real- Masami Iwasawa- Shiina angel beats- takagi-san - Hatsune Otonashi- Nico Yazawa- Minako Aino pequeña- miku hatsune- chara- frisk- Cocoa Yazawa- alice horrortale- Cocoro Yazawa- Kagamine Rin- Rei Hino- ia vocaloid- Pandora Heinstein- fem Phantasos- Mikasa Ackerman (persefone esposa de hades una de las vidas de goku)- Yuzuki Yukari- Kaai Yuki- Shiori Sekine - Merli vocaloid- sylvie- nunnally- cc code geass- Clara Lanfranc- kallen- Nina Tucker- Marianne vi Britannia- Catherine Elle Armstrong- Cornelia li Britannia- Euphemia li Britannia- Anya Alstreim- Kaguya Sumeragi-kari kamiya loli-nene amano-Sayoko Shinozaki-akita neru- Megurine Luka- Jiang Lihua code geass.

Las chicas se fuero con el saiyajin que les dio ropa mejor de su talla, como también les dio algo de comida. Y el saiyajin les puso una tortu… digo entrenamiento que le dejo a la heredera sitri para que lo haga junto a su sequito después del combate por los familiares.

Pasaron unas horas en las que goku fue a el gimnasio de kuoh junto a sona y tsubaki "las chicas que vive con el saiyajin al igual que la hija adoptada de goku" la única que no fue kotonoha ya que tenía deberes.

Pasa los mimos eventos del anime solo que goku no participo en el juego solo observado junto a las que lo acompañara viniendo. Después de terminar el juego gano rias que estaba muy arrogante presumiendo.

El saiyajin dejo una bola de cristal para mostrarle a las chica que vive con el mientras busca un familiar.

* * *

 **Dimensión familiar**

No podre tanto rellenuto ya que pasa lo mismo siendo asia obteniendo el dragón del anime que le puso de nombre raku (siendo la Rayos=Ra y goku=ku de cómo le puso el nombre)

Haruhi: rayos debe de haber por aquí algún familiar poderoso como el de asia.

Goku: tranquila haruhi-chan seguro que encontraras uno. Mira ahí hay uno que te puede gustar.

Haruhi: vaya una salamandra de fuego con la que aparece en los video juegos si ese parece uno bueno.

Maestro familiar: buena elección señorita "ese familiar es una salamadra fénix tiene parte de fénix y puede renacer cuando muere, puede curar a su amo" es raro ver uno.

Haruhi: excelente un familiar poderoso.

Haruhi se acerca atrapado y volviéndolo sus familiar.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Avance de la continuación**

 **Hola soy goku siento aquí que hay varias energías que me llama y que es esa extraña puerta.**

 **Asia: goku no vayas**

Goku: el próximo capitulo de goku supremo remak: recuperado la memorias y vidas pasadas de goku, empieza el entrenamiento infernal para los gramory y stri.

Fin

Nota de autor: para aclarar este capítulo me he tardado porque he estado ocupado ya lo aclarar en un anuncio en goku y la fénix.

Y todavia no pude conseguir dinero y mi internert sigue lento en Venezuela.

En unos días subiré la continuación solo que no estará largo.

Cual quiere que sea los familiares de goku ya que le diré que uno de ellos será arturia pendragon de fate.


End file.
